Mi cuento de hadas
by LLLG
Summary: Sakura repentinamente se muda a un nuevo pueblo,totalmente diferente, lo que hace que se asuste al principio,decide aprovechar esta oportunidad para cambiar aspectos de su vida,para comenzar desde cero, para vivir su propio cuento de hadas..
1. Chapter 1

Konoha; un hermoso y pequeño pueblo adornado por enormes y frondosos arboles, acompañados por flores y cuya costa, la cual ocupa toda la zona este, deja ver unos bellísimos atardeceres. Si, es un lugar perfecto para vivir, muy calmado y… A quien engaño este lugar es perfecto… ¡perfecto! Ah no lo soporto, todos en este estúpido pueblo piensa, hablan y podría jurar que caminan de la misma manera.

Soy Sakura Haruno, Estoy resignada a pasar el siguiente año escolar con mi madre, quien vive aquí. Desde pequeña estoy con mi padre, recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que vivíamos los tres juntos, pero las cosas no funcionaron y termine quedándome con mi padre.

A lo largo de mis cortos 16 años me estuve cuidando sola, prácticamente. Mi padre no es de los responsables, el es más de los que, aunque le diga que debo quedarme en casa para estudiar, me lleva toda la noche al parque de diversiones o a los bolos con sus amigos (El es mi mejor amigo). Pero no es nada de que preocuparse, siempre mantuve un buen promedio, aunque no un buen expediente o asistencia. Fuera de eso, mi madre es… Dios es una mujer que aunque no puede atarse a la responsabilidad de una hija, es capaz de durar toda una semana sin salir de su oficina, es decir, es adicta al trabajo y no habla de otra cosa que no sea eso, literalmente solo piensa en eso, ¿Cómo lo di por hecho?, cuando me mando una fax para desearme "Feliz cumpleaños", de verdad, solo decía eso en Tahoma, tamaño 14 y centrado.

En estos momentos estoy en el avión, apunto de llegar a mi destino. Por desgracia este lugar queda al otro lado del país, por lo que la única manera que tengo de comunicarme con mi padre es por llamadas puesto que es incapaz de encender una computadora o manejar algo de tecnología. En cuanto a mi primera, única y mejor amiga… con ella si podría tener una conversación decente por correo.

Desde pequeña he sido fanática de los cuentos de hadas, mi padre siempre me los leía. Soñé con cumplir los 16 años y asistir a bailes vistiendo hermosos vestidos, pero mi timidez hizo que creara una personalidad la cual no fue más que una mascara para ocultar mis sentimientos. Siempre me sentí algo dolida por lo de mis padres, supongo que a mi no me toco vivir en un cuento de hadas. La única persona que me conoce lo suficiente como para saberlo es mi amiga. Aunque yo tampoco soy una princesa, soy una adolecente tímida llena de inseguridades y sentimientos reprimidos, soy torpe como nadie y me distraigo con facilidad.

Santo cielo debo dejar de ser tan pesimista, no piensen mal, no soy con exactitud una chica fatalista, es lo que esta pasando lo que me pone de esta manera. Detesto los cambios porque me asustan lo que vendrá después. Y ahora de la nada debo mudarme a una casa con una madre prácticamente desconocida para mí, con nuevas personas y lugares completamente diferentes, si es un mundo diferente. Debería aprovechar para empezar desde cero. Si, definitivamente eso are, esta vez dejare de ser la tímida chica, esta vez seré la verdadera Sakura… Solo que… ¿Cómo es la verdadera Sakura? Bueno eso será mi tarea: Encontrarme a mi misma. Quien sabe, quizás pueda hacer mi propio cuento de hadas.

_*Se le informa a todos los pasajeros que estamos a punto de aterrizar, favor de mantenerse en sus asientos hasta la señal de salida*_

-Ah, ya es hora… no hay vuelta atrás – Cerré la ventana y me acomode en mi asiento para estar preparada, mire a mi lado, todo seguía de la misma manera en que lo había dejado antes de perderme en mis pensamientos. Que bueno que cuento con un pequeño déficit de atención de otra manera no hubiese podido aguantar el viaje, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un bebe llorando todo el viaje, o una señora gritona hablando con su pareja sobre los problemas en su matrimonio?

Al bajar del avión me dirigía a buscar mi equipaje, una vez que lo tuve me dispuse a salir del aeropuerto. Mi primera impresión del lugar: ¡Como hacia calor!, es tan diferente al clima de Komamura. De inmediato me quite mi sweater el cual era negro manga larga con capucha y me llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cadera. Nunca pensé que el clima seria de esta manera, por suerte llevaba puesta una camisa de tiras un poco mas larga que el sweater de color guayaba, unos jeans pegados hasta el tobillo algo gastados y unos converse negros. Acababa de llegar de un viaje de 15 horas así que mi cabello no estaba de lo mas arreglado, lo sujete con una liga que tenia en la muñeca dejando caer mi rebelde flequillo acomodándose a como lo tena acostumbrado (de lado), estaba algo ondulado en la punta pero no se veía mal.

Busque con la mirada una cara conocida, y ahí estaba mi madre a unos metros de la puerta estacionada. Vi como salía de la camioneta la cual se veía muy bien cuidada, casi nueva. Se aproximo con un caminar que bien podría ser envidiado por una modelo. Vestía bien, con unos pantalones como los míos solo que nada gastados y color negro, una blusa algo larga color gris y un sweater negro del mismo material de la blusa pero mas largo aun, lo llevaba abierto y caía por su espalda dejando ver su esbelta figura, todo eso bien acompañado con unas sandalias de tacón alto. Tenia su celular en la mano y en el antebrazo llevaba su cartera negra. No pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al verla, después de todo era mi madre, no es como que me hubiese tratado mal, su única falta a mi parecer fue su ausencia. Lo extrañaba, tengo que admitirlo, extrañaba su rostro su hermoso cabello negro, quien sabe de donde habré sacado el color de mi cabello, hasta ahora no había ningún tipo de relación genética con respecto a mis padres en ese ámbito. Pero su rostro y ojos verdes… Papa siempre dijo que era la viva imagen de ella, pero con cabello rosa.

-Hola mama – dije haciendo un movimiento con mi mano derecha.

-Sakura, mírate… ya eres toda una mujer – me observo de arriba a bajo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mama tengo 16 años, soy una adolecente aun…

-Oh… - dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y enderezaba su postura – Para mi ya estas grande, además dentro de unas semanas tendrás 17 ¿no?

-Aun falta mes y medio para eso.

-Mmm… - Hizo una mueca y se quedo pensativa

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte ansiosa

-Esa manera de responder preguntas y hacer comentarios… ¿Siempre eres así de directa? – soltó con una pequeña carcajada

-Estuve con mi padre casi toda mi niñez, uno de los dos debía ser el responsable y maduro, supongo que así fue como llegue a ser tan perspicaz.

-Si bueno… - No pudo termina de responder puesto que su celular sonó, de inmediato atendió la llamada – Dame un momento Sakura… ¿Por qué no vas metiendo el equipaje en el auto?

Extendió la otra mano para alcanzarme las llaves de la camioneta, las tomé y guie al hombre que me había acompañado todo ese tiempo, llevaba el carrito con el equipaje, llegue hasta la camioneta y abrí la puerta de la maleta. Inmediatamente el hombre hizo su trabajo, al terminar soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, yo me sonroje un poco por la vergüenza, después de todo era mi pesado equipaje el causante de su fatiga.

Al marcharse el pobre hombre serré la puerta y me dirigí al asiento del copiloto, acto seguido entro mi madre.

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? – dije sin mucha importancia mientras me terminaba de acomodar en el asiento.

-Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, gire la cabeza para ver a mi madre quien me veía con una mueca en la cara parecida a un puchero.

-Lo siento Sakura, tendré que dejarte en casa y salir al trabajo, surgió una entrevista importante

-No te preocupes mama, yo estaré bien, aprovechare para arreglar mis cosas y conocer la casa

-Esperaba que comiéramos un helado juntas y poder hablar un poco… ya sabes, para ponernos al día – Dijo mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba.

-No te has perdido de mucho…

Pase todo el camino mirando por la ventana, el lugar no era tan malo, solo que era mas calmado que en Komamura y mas soleado por lo que se veía a muchas chicas con faldas y shorts cortos, los chicos también llevaban ropa fresca, en realidad, casi todos vestían informal, cosa que era de esperase en vacaciones. El pueblo parecía ser muy pintoresco, había tiendas, restaurantes, cafeterías por todos lados, algunos hoteles y centros comerciales. Al salir de lo que parecía la zona comercial empecé a ver casas y edificios, todos con el mismo aire de "lleno de lujos". En Komamura se podía ver distintos tipos de residencias, aunque yo vivía en una buena casa, por la zona se podían ver casas pequeñas y edificios viejos.

Cada casa hermosa a su manera y los edificios en si combinaban dándole un buen aspecto al área. No pude ver ni un solo auto que no fuera costoso, algunas casas estaban pegadas y otras eran separadas por terrenos verdes con uno que otro árbol, sin embargo todas eran unidas por una acera en cada frente. Los espacios verdes dejaban ver un inmenso mar que se hacia distante a lo lejos. Mi madre tomo un camino que iba hacia la derecha por lo que pude apreciar mas de cerca la playa, podía ver a algunas personas. Del lado izquierdo a diferencia del anterior, solo se veían arboles detrás de las grandes casas.

-Oh Sakura – interrumpió mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos – esa será tu escuela – Señalo un gran edificio apartado de los demás.

Solté un pequeño e inaudible suspiro sin querer, era tan diferente a mi antigua escuela, todo lo era, en Komamura era muy extraño ver tantos espacios verdes, siempre había un edificio o algo, había muchos autos y personas, y aquí todo es tan calmado.

-¿Te gusta?, es la mejor del pueblo, no fue difícil que entraras por tus buenas calificaciones – Lo ultimo lo dijo con una risa llena de satisfacción – Eso es un alivio… gracias a eso no tuviste que presentar la prueba de admisión, hubiese sido un problema ya que acabas de llegar y faltan unos días para que se acaben las vacaciones.

-¿Como lograste convencer al director de que no me dejaran presentar la prueba?, se ve que no es una escuela a la que dejan admitir a cualquiera y mi expediente no es el más perfecto.

-Eso es porque conozco a la directora, es una vieja amiga de la familia, ya te la conocerás el lunes.

Pasaron como 15 minutos y al fin llegamos a casa, era un poco mas grande que mi casa anterior, de 3 pisos incluyendo la terraza, estaba del lado que daba a la playa por lo que supuse que desde la terraza tendría una gran vista.

-Sakura, ten las llave de la casa yo debo irme de inmediato - dijo estacionado el auto y apagándolo – Puedes dejar el equipaje aquí mientras viene el vecino a ayudarte.

-¿Vecino?

Ya nos habíamos bajado del auto. Ella me entrego las llaves de la casa y la camioneta, acto seguido saco otras llaves de su bolso y se encamino a otro auto.

-Si, uno de los hijos de la vecina. Son dos de hecho. Ayer le conté que hoy llegarías y pensé que necesitarías ayuda así que me ofreció la ayuda de su hijo menor ya que el otro esta ocupado con la universidad.

-Gracias pero creo que podre sola – dije mientras terminaba de digerir la información.

-Te tomara mucho tiempo subir todo ese equipaje hasta tu cuarto tu sola, por cierto la puerta de tu habitación esta marcada… Y me tome la libertad de decorarla un poco para ti, no mucho, solo lo básico ya que no se cuales son tus gustos, espero que no te moleste – Se termino de montar en el auto y bajo la ventana para poder verme.

-No me molesta, tranquila.

-Bueno entonces adiós, vendré en la noche.

-Esta bien, no hay problema puedo cuidarme sola.


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir el portón automático se cerró por lo que entre a la casa. Era hermosa, muy diferente a los gustos de mi padre. Los muebles eran de madera, las paredes tenían varios cuadros adornados con marcos dorados que contrastaban con el color verde de las paredes. Después del pasillo de la entrada se podía observar la sala a la derecha, en esta se había un gran sofá blanco de una tela muy suave con unas mesitas a ambos lados, una mesa en el medio. De nuevo había varios cuadros en la pared con marcos de tamaños y formas diferentes pero del mismo color dorado, del otro lado de la pared estaba un gran mueble que casi llegaba hasta el techo, estaba dividido en varios cajones donde había libros y portarretratos, en todo el medio había un espacio más grande donde estaba un televisor.

Del lado izquierdo, al frente de la sala estaba la cocina, había un muro no muy alto que separaba la habitación del resto de la casa dejando ver lo que había dentro, era una cocina grande con un mesón en el medio, muy bonita y elegante en realidad. Al lado de la cocina había una puerta de madera que estaba un poco abierta, esta era corrediza así que la deslicé para ver que había adentro, era el comedor que constaba de mas cuadros en las paredes, una gran ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared de atrás dejando ver el patio de la casa, una mesa para seis personas con una silla en cada extremo y dos a cada lado. Me di media vuelta para seguir con mi inspección, seguí el pasillo hasta el final, del lado izquierdo estaban unas escaleras que iban a un segundo piso, del lado derecho una puerta de madera y al frente, un poco mas adelante, había una puerta corrediza pero esta era de vidrio que dejaba ver el gran patio, no tenia ganas de salir así que observe desde la puerta.

Había una piscina más o menos grande, un árbol al frente y otro más pegado a la casa, al final se podía ver una cerca no muy alta de madera con una puerta en el medio, esto daba vista a lo lejos de la playa, la que estaría a unos cinco o cuatro minutos caminando. No le di mucha importancia y camine hacia la otra puerta a la derecha. La habitación contaba de un librero que se extendía por las cuatro paredes dejando un espacio para una ventana que daba al patio. En el medio había un escritorio con una computadora, supuse que era la oficina de mama así que tampoco le di importancia.

Subí las escaleras las cuales continuaban hasta la azotea, no me moleste en seguir y camine por el pasillo que tenia cuatro puertas, en la primera había un cuarto vacio, con una cama y un closet, supuse que era el cuarto de huéspedes. Al frente del cuarto a la izquierda estaba otra puerta que daba a un baño que debía ser para invitados. Luego había otra puerta mas adelante, el cuarto de mi madre, era muy lindo y femenino, esta vez las paredes eran de un rosa muy neutro, nada infantil pero sin ser muy oscuro, una gran cama en el medio con mesitas a los lados un televisor a la izquierda y al lado la puerta del baño, del lado derecho un closet enorme y al lado una peinadora. Todo era hermoso en ese cuarto y despedía un olor que me recordó a mi niñez, cuando corría a sus brazos y me sujetaba a ella era ese mismo olor. Sonreí sin darme cuenta para luego salir de la habitación y justo al frente encontrarme una puerta igual a las demás pero con una nota que decía mi nombre acompañado de un "Bienvenida". La tome y abrí la puerta, El cuarto era similar al anterior solo que con las paredes de color turquesa muy bonito, los muebles eran iguales solo que la cama era mas pequeña y había un escritorio con una computadora. Me acosté en la cama mirando al techo, se sentía raro, era un nuevo hogar, totalmente distinto al primero, sin duda extrañaría todo aquello, el ruido de una alocada ciudad, las locuras de mi padre, a mi mejor amiga… Todo.

-Bueno Sakura, ya esta… es un nuevo comienzo…

El sonido del timbre me distrajo, me levante y salí hasta la puerta, al abrirla no pude evitar sorpréndeme y tampoco ocultarlo. Había un chico de mas o menos mi edad, una cabeza mas alto y de tez un poco mas oscura que la mía pero sin dejar de ser clara, bueno en realidad es que el tono de mi piel era muy pálido. Fuera de eso el chico parado frente a mi era lindo, o por Dios, lindo era poco. Su cabello negro combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color, vestía una camiseta negra con cuello en V que detallaba su aparentemente bien formado cuerpo aunque no era muy pegada, unos jeans y unos converse negros, sonreí ante la coincidencia para luego ruborizarme al ver que el se me quedaba mirando extrañado ante mi conducta. Aclare mi garganta y enderece mi postura para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eh… ¿Necesitas algo?... si buscas a mi madre, ella no se encuentra.

-De hecho ella me dijo que pasara por aquí – Aclaro con un tono despreocupado mientras giraba la mirada a otro lado lo que me molesto un poco – Tu eres su hija ¿no?

-Si soy yo… y tu debes ser el vecino ¿Cierto?

-Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke – volvió a mirarme y me extendió la mano, yo la tome para no ser descortés, pero su tono arrogante me molesto un poco más.

-Haruno Sakura, aunque preferiría que me llamaras solo Sakura

-Mmm… ¿Sera que me dejas pasar? Se supone que te ayude con tu equipaje – De nuevo ese tono arrogante con un deje de despreocupación y fastidio, el chico era lindo, pero se le iba con la actitud.

-Si claro…pasa – Me aparte y cerré la puerta detrás de el, busque las llaves de la camioneta que había dejado en la sala y enseguida empezamos a subir maleta por maleta.

Ahora sabia por que se quejaba el pobre hombre del aeropuerto, al llevar la ultima me tire en la cama con cansancio y vislumbré como el Uchiha se sentaba en el piso recostado de la pared, podía escuchar su alterada respiración, me senté y al ver que también me miraba me sonroje y gire mi cabeza para ver el montón de maletas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Te mudas? – Soltó por fin con su gruesa voz.

-Solo por un tiempo

-Mmm…

Aun podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, como si esperara algo mas por respuesta, cosa que no obtendría, no le iba a salir con la historia de mi vida… apenas lo conocía.

-Debes tener sed, ¿me acompañas a la cocina? – Tenia que cambiar la situación, si no mi timidez lo arruinaría todo

-Como quieras… – De no ser porque estaba cansada y en mi sano juicio lo habría golpeado por su molesta manera de hablar… así que se lo deje a mi imaginación.

De nuevo, me perdí en mis pensamientos, vanagloriándome por el buen golpe que le enceste al Uchiha, sin duda estaba completamente fuera de la realidad por lo que no tome en cuenta las expresiones en mi rostro, pero mi acompañante si, cuando desperté de mi trance pude ver que me miraba lleno de burla, obviamente el rojo en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar, de verdad maldecía el tener una piel tan clara que fácilmente dejaba notar mi vergüenza.

-Vamos… - dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

-Hmp…

De reojo pude ver que se levantaba y me seguía, luego de llegar a la cocina empecé a buscar los vasos, revise las alacenas, los cajones, hasta que un ruido de una nevera cerrándose hizo que me volteara enseguida. Y ahí estaba el, con una pose arrogante tomando agua, su mirada estaba sobre mi de nuevo y una vez que bajo el vaso se dispuso a reír por lo bajo. Luego camino hasta el lavaplatos y empezó lavar el vaso, su actitud era tan… tan... Ah no lo soporto. Cuando termino de lavarlo lo coloco en un estante al lado de la nevera, y si, ahí estaban todos los vasos, mas a la derecha las copas y demás.

-Deberías prestar mas atención… - dijo mientras salía de la cocina dirigiéndose a la salida.

Solté un pequeño gruñido, casi inaudible, pero aparentemente el imbécil lo pudo escuchar. Me dirigió una breve mirada y continuó con su camino. Inhale profundamente todo el aire que pude y cerré los ojos para calmarme, era mi primer día aquí y no quería dañarlo por un simple enojo.

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunte al escuchar la puerta. Sonreí deseosa de escuchar un si por respuesta.

-De hecho tu vienes conmigo… - Al escuchar eso rápidamente me asome al pasillo para verlo, el estaba muy tranquilo como esperándome. Sentí que me sonrojaba, creo que no pude evitarlo al verlo recostado del marco de la puerta, y con la luz de afuera como efecto a su favor.

-No tengo todo el día ¿sabes?...

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...es decir…

-¿Tu madre no te dijo? – Levanto una ceja y suspiro con cansancio para luego continuar – Tu madre me dijo que te llevara a comer y también… me dijo que te mostrara un poco el pueblo, no tengo todo el día así que apresúrate y ven.

-Ehm… gracias, pero NO gracias… - Es increíble, me pide que lo acompañe con esa actitud, ¿de verdad?

-Escucha, no hagas que me moleste más ¿Si?, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Pues ve, no te preocupes yo le diré a mi madre… - De pronto fui interrumpida, sentí sus frías manos tomarme de la muñeca. No tengo idea de cómo llego hasta mi tan rápido, pero no le preste atención a eso, de verdad era increíble que ni siquiera me hubiese escuchado, se lo dije bien claro… hasta hice énfasis en el "no" – Oye… ¿Qué te pasa estas loco?... suéltame me lastimas.

¿de verdad vas a rechazar mi oferta? – Su mirada era diferente… estaba… ¿seduciéndome?, no eso es imposible… creo. Como sea, no iba a dejar que me convenciera.

-Te dije que no voy a ir, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-No todas las chicas tienen esta oportunidad – Alce una ceja ante ese comentario, es decir, no podía creer que me estuviese diciendo eso, ¿acaso cree que yo soy como las rubias teñidas de este lugar?

-Te equivocas si crees que soy una chica de esas, fuera de eso… tengo cosas que hacer.

El ni siquiera se inmuto, se mantuvo por unos segundos con su mirada fija en mis ojos para luego enderezar su postura y soltar mi brazo.

-De verdad que no eres como las otras… interesante… - esto lo dijo más para el mismo, sin embargo yo lo escuche, por un momento celebre internamente por haber entendido pero luego de que la información llego completa a mi mente mi expresión fue de confusión y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah?...

-No es nada… - tomo aire y prosiguió – pasaste la prueba… - dijo despreocupadamente. ¿Prueba?, si antes estaba confundida ahora más. Para cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¡Espera!... – Trate de alcanzarlo pero el tipo caminaba rápido.

-No se te olvide decirle a tu madre que no quisiste venir conmigo…

-Oh… ¿era en serio? – Pensé que era parte de su "prueba"

-Aun no me voy, todavía tienes oportunidad – Se voltio a verme y sonrió de medio lado.

-NO gracias… - volví a hacer énfasis en el "no" – Pero ¿que es eso de la "Prueba"?

-Considéralo como una pruebe de admisión… - después de decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Mis pensamientos estaba revueltos, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... ¿Prueba de admisión?, lo que pasa por la mente de ese chico era todo un misterio, primero casi ni me habla y después me sale con eso – Es bipolar… - me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de dejar a un lado toda la escena del Uchiha me dispuse a arreglar mi cuarto, metí toda la ropa en el closet, guarde las maletas que ya había desocupado, pegue algunos de mis amados afiches en la pared, mi teclado y mi guitarra los coloque en una esquina cerca de mi cama… en fin, hice del cuarto mi habitación. Luego de guardar las ultimas maletas me tire en la cama, gire mi cabeza para ver hacia la ventana, por lo oscuro supe que ya era de noche, las 11:15 para ser exacta – Mi primera noche aquí… - dije mientras me acercaba mas y la abría, me di cuenta de que el árbol de antes daba justo con mi ventana, bueno una gruesa rama que permitía observar al otro lado una ventana de la casa de al lado. Me le quede mirando, ¿Quién estará del otro lado?, sin querer una fugaz imagen del Uchiha paso por mi mete, me sonroje ante ello – Por Dios ¿Por que el?... No, es imposible – Cerré la ventana bruscamente y me di vuelta.

-Sakura ¿pasa algo?... – Escuche decir a mi madre en el marco de la puerta.

-Mama… - trate de sonar normal – No escuche que llegaras, bienvenida…

-Acabo de llegar, lo siento me tomo mas tiempo de lo esperado…

-Esta bien… y yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, son cosas mías… - Le sonreí para convencerla.

-Oh, de acuerdo… si tu lo dices – Si, pues creo que no funciono del todo mi sonrisa – Veo que ya has desempacado… que bueno. ¿Vino Sasuke a ayudare? – empezó a caminar por la habitación mirando cada detalle.

-Si… el me ayudo y luego se fue.

-¿De verdad?, le dije que te llevara a comer… así podrías conocer un poco el pueblo, y hasta algunas personas…

-Es que no quise ir con el…

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto extrañada.

-No es solo que preferí quedarme aquí acomodando todo, así no tendría que hacerlo mañana y tendría el día libre. – Ya estuvo, con eso de seguro la convencería.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana le diré a Sasuke que te lleve de paseo – Bueno… no era exactamente el resultado que esperaba… ¡ES PEOR QUE CUALQUIER OTRO RESULTADO!, claro, eso solo me pasa a mi.

-No creo que debas molestar a Sasuke… es decir, yo puedo salir sola.

-Claro que puedes, es solo que hable con tu padre antes de que llegaras, algo así como para saber un poco mas de ti…

-… Y el te dijo – Genial, que le habrá dicho mi padre, el es… es… es mi padre.

-Dijo que tu sentido de orientación es pésimo… Supongo que lo sacaste de mi… - Lo ultimo lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros, estaba sonrojada – Claro, también me dijo otras cosas, pero eso lo resalto para molestarme… ese tonto, sigue siendo un niño – No pude evitar sonreír, me sentía extraña, era la primera vez que hablaba así con ella.

-Oh, es una guitarra – dijo tomándola – Cuando tenia tu edad solía tocarla, estaba en una banda de hecho – se la coloco y empezó a tocar unos acordes… bueno, intento - ¿Qué tal? – dijo riéndose de si misma.

-Si pues, creo que esos días pasaron.

-Que cruel Sakura.

-Papa dijo que lo saque de ti.

-Ese tonto… - ambas nos empezamos a reír – Vaya, por lo que veo también tocas el piano, tu padre te enseño ¿verdad?

-Si, el me enseño todo lo que se… no es tan tonto ¿sabes?

-Si… lo se – Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su mirada llena de nostalgia… ¿o era tristeza? – Es un buen padre… y responsable, cuando se lo propone.

-Si… - Creo que mi comentario le hizo recordar su ausencia durante gran parte de mi niñez, no era lo quería decir en realidad…. Yo… - sabes mama, yo…

-Si, dime ¿pasa algo?

-No… es solo que yo… yo compuse una canción para ti…. Hace mucho tiempo, ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en el viñedo de papa? Y… Tsukasa estaba vivo…

-Ehm si, claro… pero… ¿de verdad? ¿para mí?

-Si… ehm ¿Te gustaría que…? – Señale la guitarra con el dedo.

-Oh… si claro, por favor… aquí tienes – Me paso la guitarra y ambas nos sentamos en la cama, jamás había cantado para alguien, ni siquiera a mi padre, así que estaba nerviosa. Entonces empecé…

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if snow white's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you, today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had… The Best Days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say I had the best day with you, today…_

-Wao… Sakura, es Hermosa – Vi como unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, y por mi parte también.

-Lo siento, hice que lloraras…

-No esta bien, suelo ser muy sensible… hahaha, tu también estas llorando… míranos somos un desastre.

-Hahaha, si… A Tsukasa le gustaba… esta canción – Quizás no debí decir eso, no era el momento adecuado para recordarle a mi hermano, así que baje la cabeza esperando que su reacción no fuera tan mala.

-Es bueno saberlo… - dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba. Sus brazos eran tan cálidos – Bueno… - se aclaro la garganta y limpio un poco su cara – Mañana debo ir a trabajar, tengo el programa a las 6:00 de la mañana… eso me recuerda tenemos que discutir nuestros horarios, así… ya sabes…

-Entiendo mama… tranquila, después hablamos.

-Bueno pues, buenas noches… - se levanto y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches… mama – hacia mucho tiempo que no decía eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente me desperté algo temprano, lo supe porque el reloj daba las 5:00, trate de dormir de nuevo pero fue imposible. Me levante de la cama camine hasta el baño y empecé a bañarme. Después de unos minutos salí y entre al closet. Luego de colocarme mi ropa interior tome unos jeans negros pegados hasta los tobillos, una camisa holgada de tiras y de color gris con finas rayas color negro, me llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las caderas. Para los zapatos, opte por unas zapatillas negras. Baje a la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre, mire el reloj y daba las 5:34.

-Sakura, te has levantado temprano – dijo mi madre terminando de lavar unos platos que supuse eran de su desayuno – ¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora?... pensé que los adolecentes dormían hasta tarde.

-No… es solo que no pude dormir mas, creo que aun no me acostumbro a la habitación y todo eso.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Oye mama, ¿que no tienes que ir a trabajar? ¿No es a las 6:00 tu programa?

-Si, de hecho ya me iba. Sakura hay pan tostado… jugo, frutas, y mas cosas en la nevera.

-Gracias… Ehm creo que saldré un rato a caminar por la playa.

-Que raro, a esta hora no hay nadie ahí.

-Así es mejor, solo quiero descansar un rato.

-Bueno. Oh, no se te olvide que Sasuke pasara por ti dentro de un rato.

-Si mama…

Después de que mi madre saliera de la casa me dirigí al patio, el cielo se debatía entre colores oscuros y claros, camine hasta la puerta que había visto el día anterior, la abrí y seguí con mi camino hasta que el suelo de pasto pasaba a ser de arena. Procure no pisarla y con la mirada busque un buen lugar para sentarme. A unos pasos más atrás había un árbol, me senté recostando mi espalda en su tronco y me quede mirando las olas que se perdían al llegar a la orilla. El sonido era tranquilizante, el lugar era apacible y sin darme cuenta me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

_Era de noche, me había escapado junto con mi hermano de casa, íbamos a una película, no era muy lejos, aunque tampoco muy cerca. Caminamos lo suficiente para alejarnos de casa y pedir un taxi, habíamos dejado a mis padres dormidos, ya eran cerca de las 12. La película no era para niños de nuestra edad pero había conseguido unas entradas y la manera perfecta de entrar a la sala del cine sin ser vistos. Mi hermano lo había estado esperando, yo se lo había prometido, además era la mejor película de acción del año. Le pedimos al taxi que parara una calle antes del lugar, al bajar rápidamente nos dirigimos a un callejón que daba con la parte trasera del edificio. El plan había salido a la perfección, entramos y vimos la película sin ningún problema. Mire mi celular, el reloj a un lado de la pantalla daba casi las 2 de la mañana, debíamos regresar pronto a casa. Cuando salimos sentí como algo me tomaba fuertemente ambos brazos y cuando trate de girar a ver algo cubrió mis ojos y mi boca, trate de zafarme pero no pode y repentinamente caí en un profundo sueño._

_Al abrir mis ojos no tuve problema para acostumbrar mi vista a la iluminación puesto que estaba en un cuarto oscuro que parecía ser el sótano de una casa vieja. La imagen de mi hermano me vino rápidamente a la cabeza y en un brinco me levante, mis manos y pies estaba fuertemente atados, tenia algunos golpes y me habían amordazado. Me asuste, pero luego me relaje un poco al ver a mi hermano frente a mí, en las mismas o peores condiciones que yo. Trate de hacer ruido para despertarlo y funciono, abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada de sorpresa y angustia me dio un escalofrió, jamás lo había visto así. Unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose a nosotros. Un hombre con la cara cubierta empezó a desatar el trapo que cubría mi boca, luego me jalo por el cabello para hacer que lo viese a los ojos._

_-¡Dime tu nombre completo! – Al ver que no hubo respuesta hizo su agarre más fuerte - ¡ya!_

_-Haruno… Sakura – respondí entre lágrimas._

_-¿Es tu padre Haruno Ryu el dueño de los hospitales Haruno? – No sabia si responder a esa pregunta, tenia miedo y estaba muy confundida, mire a mi hermano cuya expresión hizo que rompiera a llorar – Si no respondes tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias…_

_-¡No por favor… déjenlo libre! Yo… yo me quedo, pero déjenlo a él libre… por favor…_

_-¡Cállate estúpida!, responde la pregunta que te hice._

_-Si… mi padre es Haruno Ryu – Debía hacer que dejaran libre a mi hermano, debía pensar en algo, si lo que buscaban era una conexión con mi padre… - Yo soy la persona que buscan, el es solo un amigo, por favor déjenlo ir, el… no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, déjenlo libre._

_Por la mirada de mi hermano supe que había comprendido mi plan, lo que no me esperaba era que lo desaprobara. Con un movimiento de su cabeza y gritos ahogándose en su garganta gracias a un trapo en su boca, me hizo comprender que se quedaría conmigo, pero eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr, el significaba demasiado para mi, era un gran ser humano que no se merecía sufrir de esta manera._

_-¿De verdad?... bueno pues supongo que no nos servirá de nada… entonces – Hizo una señal con la mano para que otros dos hombres encapuchados -llegaran – Desháganse de el, no nos servirá… pediremos el rescate de la chica solamente._

_-¡¿Qué?... No por favor… no le hagan nada… - De nuevo rompí a llorar y trate de zafarme para poder ir con el, pero fue imposible. El sujeto me volvió a tapar la boca antes de que empezara a gritar y con dificultad gracias a las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos, vi como se llevaban a mi hermano._

_-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura! – El sonido se hacia cada vez mas lejano y de pronto caí inconsciente al suelo…_

-¡Sakura! – La voz era diferente, era más gruesa. Sentí como una mano un poco fría se posaba en mi mejilla – Sakura… - Sentí un viento tibio entrar por mi oído, pero ¿Qué era? – Sakura… - De nuevo, se sentía tan… tan bien, y esa manera de decir mi nombre… ¿estaría soñando?

Abrí mis ojos, aparentemente si había dormido algo porque la luz del sol hizo que tardara un poco en acostumbrar mis ojos. Cuando por fin pude ver con normalidad ahí estaba el, si Sasuke Uchiha estaba apunto de besarme… ¡espera! ¿Besarme?

-¿que haces? – Al terminar de despertar y comprender lo que pasaba trate de alejarlo pero el me había abrazado a su cuerpo. La distancia entre nuestros rostros era de solo unos centímetros, más de lo que mi mente podía soportar por lo que pude sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

-Soy yo el que debe preguntarte eso – Su mirada, esos endemoniados ojos negros… ¿por que me miraba de esa manera?

-Oh en serio… - Trate de mostrar indiferencia, es decir… no es como que el causara algún efecto en mi, NO… ¿no? – De verdad algo anda mal contigo, ya suéltame por favor.

-Como quieras… - lenta… mejor dicho, torturadoramente lento fue deslizando su brazo derecho por mi cintura e igualmente con la mano que aun reposaba en mi mejilla – De cualquier manera la única que tiene algo mal eres tu, ¿Qué haces durmiendo en un lugar como este? Tu casa esta a unos metros de aquí y aun así insistes en ponerte al alcance de cualquier pervertido que se le ocurra pasar por aquí o quizás algo peor… no lo se un asesino…

-Si "Señor paranoico", déjeme decirle que el único pervertido aquí es usted – Me puse de pie y me encamine a la casa tratando de no cruzar una mirada mas con el, ¿Qué demonios hacia el ahí? Y… ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

-Wao… ¿Pervertido yo? – se burlo en un falso intento por parecer ofendido – ¿Así es como me agradeces?

-¿Debería agradecerte? – Me detuve en seco y di media vuelta en tanto el me alcanzó – A ver… ¿Por qué tendría que agradecerte?

-Pues al ver que no estabas en tu casa tuve que buscarte, y cuando te encontré, por la expresión en tu rostro no parecías tener un buen sueño, así que decidí despertarte, además… no puedes dormir en un lugar así – Ok, admito mi derrota, el tenia un punto a su favor.

-Oh, gracias… pero…

-¿Pero? – Se coloco en una pose arrogante, esperando mi contradicción como si tuviera una gran respuesta a ella.

-¿Tenias que estar tan cerca para despertarme?... oh ¿Tenias que abrazarme también? – Sonreí y me cruce de brazos.

-Te llame, mas de una vez de hecho, y empezaste a llorar, así que te abrasé para hacerte sentir mejor – LO ODIO, ¿Acaso tiene una respuesta para todo?, demonios ya tiene dos puntos a su favor – Además, tu madre me dijo que te mostrara el pueblo y como tengo mejores cosas que hacer no puedo ponerme a esperar a que la "Bella Durmiente" despierte.

-Sasuke, si tienes mejores cosas que hacer, solo ve a hacerlas, yo me puedo cuidar sola.

-Tienes suerte de que este de buenas hoy. No pienso pedirte que me acompañes, VAS a acompañarme.

-¿…Porque tú lo dices?

-Si – enarque una ceja, ¿de verdad me estaba diciendo eso?, como si me fuera a obligar a ir con el, es mi decisión ¿no?

-Mmm… Si pues, suerte con lo que sea que tengas que hacer – Di media vuelta y me dispuse a seguir con mi camino hacia la casa pero una fuerte mano me tomo por la muñeca, iba a voltearme a verlo pero se adelanto en el camino arrastrándome tras el - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... suéltame.

-De verdad eres molesta… - Su tono tenia un deje de molestia, era increíble como pasaba de estar fastidiándome a estar molesto.

-¿Molesta yo?... ah tu eres el bipolar que se la pasa fastidiándome para luego enojarse conmigo.

-Te dije que vine a buscarte para llevarte a conocer el pueblo, no te pregunte si querías ir o no.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Crees que puedes obligarme? – Ya habíamos pasado el patio de la casa, el estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando yo me tome de uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el tejado del porche.

-¿Sakura que haces? – Se dio vuelta para verme y yo aproveche para rodear con la otra mano el pilar.

-Gracias por venir, pero ya te lo dije, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-No seas infantil…

-Sasuke solo vete y ya – Nuestras miradas retadoras chocaban, era obvio que ninguno se daría por vencido, bueno… solo espero no darme por vencida y perder otro punto ante el.

-¿Quieres jugar? Perfecto, Solo te diré que yo no juego a esos juegos de niños…

-¿Ah? - ¿A que se refería?

Cuando me di cuenta el se había abrazado a mi espalda colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, pude sentir su aliento recorrer mi cuello. De pronto una mano empezó a levantar mi blusa lenta y seductoramente, provocando que me sonrojara. Otra mano empezó a acariciar mi estomago bajando hasta mi vientre y deteniéndose en el botón de mi pantalón – Sasuke… ¿que haces? – Mi voz no salía con normalidad, ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?... hay por Dios, no soy tonta, claro que se que era lo que pretendía, pero… ¡ah!, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad.

-Tienes cinco segundos para soltarte y venir conmigo por las buenas, o… - ¿o…? por un demonio su voz era tan embriagadora que no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Por qué me estaba pasado esto a mi? – 5… - no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente… - 4… - Pero tampoco iba a dejar que ese imbécil me violara ahí mismo – 3…

-¡Sasuke suéltame!

-2… - Su dedo pulgar paso por debajo del pantalón preparándose para desabrochar el único botón del mismo, si eso pasaba…

-¡Está bien! – Me solté rápidamente del pilar para quitarme sus manos de encima y echarlo para atrás. Al mirarlo a la cara solo había una media sonrisa llena de victoria y satisfacción en su rostro, acompañado por unos ojos vigilantes a mis movimientos – Ya vámonos.

-Hmp… - El solo se dio media vuelta y entro a la casa como si nada, yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la entrada principal. Había un auto estacionado, el se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió – Entra – Yo sin mas accedí.

-Eres un pervertido – Ni siquiera lo mire, solo… quería que quedara claro.

-Hmp… - Es tan molesta esa forma de contestar.

-"Hmp" – le hice mofa con un tono mas agudo.

-Sakura sabes que no te conviene jugar conmigo – ni siquiera le respondí, solo entre, me senté y cerré la puerta con la esperanza de que no hubiese quitado su mano para así fracturarle unos cuantos dedos. Pero como eso solo podía suceder en mi mundo de fantasía no perdí la oportunidad de imaginármelo, si… eso era todo, mi mal humor se había ido. Aparentemente la idea de ver sufrir al imbécil de Sasuke dibujaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? – Gire la cabeza para verlo sentado en el haciendo del conductor con una ceja levantada en señal de confusión.

-Nada… por desgracia no te paso nada – Lo ultimo lo dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que el no lo escuchara.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de alejarnos de la casa, habían pasado como 14 minutos cuando vi mi futura escuela. Era frustrante, todo, la idea de un lugar nuevo, conocer nuevas personas, la estúpida escuela en si con sus estúpidas reglas. Rápidamente gire mi mirada al frente, cruzándome de brazos, tratando de ignorar lo que había visto.

-Que molesto… - interrumpió Sasuke soltando una de sus manos del volante para despeinar sus cabellos con ella.

-¿Qué cosa? – debía distraerme, aunque fuera hablando con el.

-falta poco para que terminen las vacaciones, tendré que volver a andar por esos pasillos con esa gente molesta.

-Espera… ¿dices que esa es la escuela a la que vas?

-Si ¿por? – dijo volteándome a ver.

-¡Ahg! – Golpeé mi cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento y cubrí mi cara con ambas manos. Ahora si, esa escuela era una representación de mi infierno personal.

-Oh, por lo visto tu también asistirás a ese lugar… interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Cosas mías – Volvió a concentrarse en el camino – Solo… no vallas a ser una molestia.

Era increíble, ni siquiera me moleste en responderle, estaba claro que su ego taparía sus oídos. Después de unos minutos más llegamos a lo que parecía el centro del pueblo. Aunque me molesto durante todo el trayecto, Sasuke me había señalado algunos lugares a lo largo del camino. Habíamos parado frente a una cafetería, al entrar al local note que todo era de madera, el piso, las paredes, las mesas… en fin todo, pero era agradable. Sentí el olor de unos panqueques, y para mi (mala) suerte mi estomago no tardo en hacerse notar, aunque el ruido no fue lo suficiente como para que todo el local lo escuchara, Sasuke si. Volteo a verme con una expresión burlona en su rostro, yo solo me sonroje y voltee los ojos a otro lado.

-No has desayunado ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras corría una silla para que me sentara.

-No… lo olvide – En realidad si, lo había olvidado por completo con todo lo que había pasado - ¿Qué hora es? – Le pregunte sentándome en la silla del lado contario a la que el me había ofrecido.

-¿Eres así de odiosa siempre?

-Para nada, solo lo hago para molestarte – Dije sin mas, viendo como se sentaba frente a en la silla que se suponía era para mi.

-Son las 9:00 am… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas dormida?

-No lo se, aparentemente unas 3 o 4 horas.

-¿Y cual es la necesidad de levantarse temprano para irse a dormir afuera?

-No pude dormir bien… además ¿Por que tu repentino interés en mi?

-No es nada en particular…

-Como digas…

-Hola Sasuke, buenos días – Interrumpió una chica de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos. Como de mi edad y muy bonita.

-Buenos días Tenten – Respondió Sasuke sin siquiera verla.

-Wao, veo que hoy estas de buenas… ¿Te doy lo de siempre?

-Ha, ¿eso es estar de buenas? – Me burle ante al comentario de la chica.

-Créeme lo es – Me susurro la chica aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke escuchara y levantara la mirada hacia ella – Hahaha, cálmate es solo una broma Sasuke. Oh si, ¿y tu eres? – pregunto volteando a verme.

-Soy Haruno Sakura, pero llámame solo Sakura.

-Yo soy Tenten. Dime ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Oh, nada gracias – note que la mirada de Sasuke se poso en mi algo intrigado.

-Pensé que tenías hambre, además no has desayunado.

-Si, pero gracias a ti deje mi bolso en casa.

-Nunca dije que tú pagarías.

-En realidad no has dicho nada más que estupideces solo para molestarme.

-Cálmate, harás que Tenten crea que me odias.

-Oh ¿ya no lo había dejado claro?, perdón pensé que eras lo suficientemente listo como para captar las indirectas.

-¿Te refieres a que cada vez que me acerco a ti te sonrojas? , si eso significa que me odias entonces… ¿como seria si me amaras? – Lo ultimo lo dijo acercándose a mi apoyando sus codos en la mesa, con su… su estúpida mirada que me pone los nervios de punta – Oh, ahí esta de nuevo, si Sakura definitivamente me detestas.

-¿Qué? - ¿De que hablaba ahora?, será que… Al ver, Sasuke había levantado la caja metálica donde se encontraban las servilletas, y si… Me había sonrojado de sobremanera. Rápidamente con una mano baje la caja quitándosela de las manos y golpeándola contra la mesa – Muérete Sasuke.

-Si claro… Tenten, lo mismo para ella por favor… Yo invito.

-Preferiría morir de hambre, así que no gracias.

-Si pero por lo que veo el tener hambre te pone de MUY mal humor, y como soy yo el que estará contigo todo el día…

-Ya entendí – Le interrumpí.

-Bueno entonces esperen un momento, ya regreso con sus pedidos – aviso Tenten.

Después de un buen desayuno (debo admitirlo, estaban muy buenos los panqueques) y de visitar algunos lugares, incluso también me llevo a almorzar. Ya se había pasado casi todo el día, bueno eran las 6 de la tarde pero el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido. La verdad, creo que me acostumbre a Sasuke y su manera de ser, es decir, no es como que me guste, no… Pero por un momento fue agradable.

-Sakura – La voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Dime…

-Wao, veo que ya no estas de mal humor.

-El único bipolar aquí eres tú – dije entre risas, a lo que Sasuke se me quedo mirando. Esta vez su mirada era diferente como apreciando cada detalle de mi - ¿Qué? – Le pregunta lo exalto y rápidamente volteo la mirada al frente.

-Nada…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ehm, unos amigos se reunirán en la playa… No lo se, ¿quieres ir? La mayoría de ellos están en la escuela así que…

-Sasuke, esta bien iré, así que deja de hablar tanto… no parecen cosas tuyas – Me reí de nuevo.

-¿"No parecen cosas mías"?, lo dices como si me conocieras de siempre – Esta vez era él el que se reía. Yo me sonroje y me quede en silencio, era verdad, de donde ¿habré sacado la confianza para decir eso?... Dios, todo iba bien… - Ya llegamos…

Levante la mirada y lo primero que llamo mi atención fue el sol que parecía hundirse en el mar, lentamente, despidiéndose con unos hermosos colores que adornaban el cielo.

-Es hermoso… - creí que había dicho eso solo en mi mente, pero después de que mi mente reaccionara me di cuenta que no fue así.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Sasuke acercándose a mi, mas de lo que podía soportar. ¿Por qué era así? ¿que me pasa cuando estoy con el?

-Si – abandone todo prejuicio, di por ida mi mente, solo quería ver aquella imagen, no me molestaba que el estuviese ahí, la verdad… me gustaba el hecho de que estuviese ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se… supongo que me gusta pensar que se esta hundiendo en el mar, poco a poco con todo lo malo...

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto esta vez con un tono mas extrañado.

-Es que, cuando sale el sol en la mañana son colores tan brillantes… en cierto modo es como si el amanecer fuera… alegre. Pero cuando se oculta, son colores muy diferentes, casi tristes… es por eso que cuando se oculta tras el mal digo que es como si se hundiera en el… porque…

-…Porque cuando vuelve a salir, es brillante, como si con hundirse en el agua fuera suficiente para quitarse todos esos pesares de encima…

-Ehm, si… ¿Cómo es que sabias lo que iba a decir? – De verdad, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, pensé que yo era la única que pensaba de esa manera. Quizás Sasuke no era un solo un tonto con un ego enorme… quizás…

-Yo… - Era yo, o ¿Sasuke se había sonrojado?... No, debía ser mi imaginación, probablemente la iluminación… con los matices rojos y naranjas y todo eso… - Yo, pensé que era el único que pensaba de esa manera – agacho la mirada hacia sus pies y con una mano se despeino los cabellos para luego volver a mirarme. Era extraño, por alguna razón no quise esquivar su mirada, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada… solo nos mirábamos.

-¡Hey Sasuke! – Una vos masculina nos interrumpió, y para cuando ambos salimos de nuestros pensamientos ni siquiera nos podíamos mirar a la cara, no se si Sasuke lo estaba, pero yo podía sentir mis mejillas arder por lo rojas que debían de estar. Cuando busque con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¿Sasuke? – incline mi cabeza a un lado, era parecido a Sasuke… - Hay por Dios, hay otro Sasuke – de nuevo mis pensamientos iban a parar sin permiso en mi boca. Ante eso voltee a ver al Sasuke que estaba a mi lado y este trataba de contener la risa.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá? – Hablo el hombre que ya había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Aunque a simple vista eran similares, este era obviamente mayor y con algunos rasgos que lo diferenciaban del otro. Su cabello era mas largo y estaba sujeto con una cola.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Hey Sasuke! – Una voz masculina nos interrumpió, y para cuando ambos salimos de nuestros pensamientos ni siquiera nos podíamos mirar a la cara, no se si Sasuke lo estaba, pero yo podía sentir mis mejillas arder por lo rojas que debían de estar. Cuando busque con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¿Sasuke? – incline mi cabeza a un lado, era parecido a Sasuke… - Hay por Dios, hay otro Sasuke – de nuevo mis pensamientos iban a parar sin permiso en mi boca. Ante eso voltee a ver al Sasuke que estaba a mi lado y este trataba de contener la risa.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá? – Hablo el hombre que y había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Aunque a simple vista eran similares, este era obviamente mayor y con algunos rasgos que lo diferenciaban del otro. Su cabello era mas largo y estaba sujeto con una cola.

-Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogo Sasuke con un semblante diferente.

-Oh, ¿esa es manera de saludar a tu único hermano?

-Hmp

-Y ella ¿Quién es? – Dijo esta vez volteándome a ver.

-Nadie que te importe – soltó Sasuke girando la mirada al otro lado, Yo enarque una ceja, ¿Cómo podía pasar tan rápido de ser… alguien… bien… a ser un completo idiota?

-Soy Sakura… ¿y tú eres… hermano de Sasuke? – Lo último lo dije en un tono burlón solo para molestar al idiota que tenia al lado. Este no tardo en mirarme con unos ojos furiosos pero yo lo ignore, mientras el supuesto hermano se reía de la escena.

-Si, soy su hermano mayor, Itachi – Lo dijo de una manera tan caballerosa, muy diferente a los gruñidos de Sasuke, y tenia una sonrisa que aparentemente nunca se iba de su rostro – Y tu eres la… ¿nueva novia de Sasuke? – trato de adivinar mientras miraba a su hermano.

-No, para nada… yo solo estaba con el porque me enseñaba el pueblo, es todo.

-Ya veo, eres nueva. Pues si necesitas un mejor guía turístico no dudes en llamarme – A mi impresión, eso lo había dicho más para molestar a Sasuke, cosa que no me afecto. Y si, la mirada asesina de Sasuke ahora estaba sobre Itachi, quien ni siquiera se inmuto. Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Gracias – respondí con una sonrisa tratando de seguir el juego de su hermano, este lo noto y también me dirigió una sonrisa aun más grande. Sasuke no tardo en captar la idea y rápidamente me tomo por el brazo.

-Ya nos vamos - Soltó con un tono en el que se podía notar lo molesto que estaba.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura – Esto ultimo colmo la paciencia de Sasuke haciendo que apretara su agarre y me arrastrara tras el, alejándonos de Itachi.

-Sasuke suéltame – reclame debido a que en realidad me empezaba a doler.

-¿Por qué?... ¿quieres ir con Itachi? – Se detuvo en seco al terminar de hablar. Me miro fijamente y yo a el. ¿Qué pretendía diciéndome eso? – Pues bien… - soltó bruscamente mi brazo – Anda, ve con el… Pensé que no eras de esas mujeres fáciles que se van con cualquiera – Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para mi, ¿Cómo se atrevía decirme tal cosa? En seguida le enceste una gran cachetada, a lo que el solo volteo a verme lleno de furia.

-Que quede claro Sasuke, que yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, pero si te pedí que me soltaras era porque me hacías daño. No se que demonios te pasa, ni se de donde viene la idea de que me vaya con Itachi, por favor apenas lo conozco… Y lo que acabas de decir esta muy fuera de lugar – Al terminar enderece mi postura y me crucé de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de el, la cual no llego. Si, definitivamente todo lo bueno que llegue a pensar de el se lo había llevado el mar.

-Solté un suspiro de resignación y me encamine hacia la salida, pero un brazo se paso por mi cintura obligándome a darme vuelta y quedar frente a el. De nuevo, la cercanía era demasiada, lo suficiente como par aturdir mis sentidos. Pero esta vez, el Sasuke que estaba frente a mi era diferente. Paso su otro brazo por mi espalda para completar el abrazo y apretarme contra su pecho. Se sentía tan… tan bien estar de esa manera con el.

-Lamento lo que dije, se que estuvo fuera de lugar… - dijo en un susurro sobre mi oído dejando que sintiera de nuevo su tibio aliento rozar mi piel – Es solo que me molesta Itachi… y me molesta aun mas que le hayas seguido su juego…

-Sasuke era solo una broma…

-Ya te lo dije, me molesta Itachi.

-Ahg… como digas – Ya era mucho, demasiado en realidad. Tenia que separarme de el o me desmallaría ahí mismo – Sasuke… suéltame – le pedí mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Sentí como me apretaba mas hacia el y antes de que pudiera decirle algo me soltó. Fue tan extraño, de repente sentí un vacio en mi, como si estar abrazada a el fuera una necesidad. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos y luego el se aclaro la garganta para hablar…

-Sakura… vamos

-¿ah? – Ante mi respuesta el me señalo con el dedo un grupo de personas que se veía a lo lejos. El sol ya se había ocultado dejando un oscuro y estrellado cielo. Para nuestra surte, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie hubiese visto lo sucedido. Rápidamente me coloque al lado de Sasuke para continuar con nuestro camino.

Al llegar había un montón de chicos y chicas de mas o menos nuestra edad. Pude ver a Tenten quien se acerco a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura, no sabia que vendrías. Ven te presento a los del grupo… - Tenten me jalo del brazo colocándonos al frente de un semicírculo de personas que nos miraba… bueno, me miraban – gente, conozcan a Sakura, ella es nueva en el pueblo y estudia en…

-…La secundaria de Konoha – Le complete.

-Secundaria de Konoha… Oh ahí estudiamos nosotros también, genial ahora no estarás tan perdida el primer día – Sonreí ante su comentario, era cierto. Agradezco a Sasuke por traerme aquí.

-Mi nombre es Naruto – se presento inmediatamente un chico de cabello amarillo, parecía ser muy alegre.

-Yo soy Hinata – dijo una chica junto a Naruto en un tono muy bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para que los demás escucharan.

Y después le siguió un chico llamado Neji, este era primo de Hinata. Otros chicos: Gaara, Kankuro, Rock Lee – Nombre que me pareció MUY extraño – También un chico Shikamaru y su aparentemente mejor amigo Choji.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, generalmente me daban información sobre el pueblo. De pronto no me parecía tan mal estar en este pueblo totalmente diferente a mi anterior hogar, pero aun así… es solo el primer día. La conversación pasaba de seria a divertida y de divertida a una pequeña pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke. Esos dos parecían tener una amistad algo extraña, no extraña en mala manera, era mas como una buena amistad… extraña pero buena.

-¡vaya!... parecen que la están pasando bien – Anuncio una voz femenina mientras se unía al circulo de personas. Era una chica de mi edad, rubia y de ojos azules, me parecía conocida... ¿La habré visto antes?... creo, pero… ¿Dónde? Venia acompañada de un chico un poco más alto que ella, de tez pálida y cabello negro – ¡Oh!… ¿Sakura? – dijo señalándome la chica rubia. Yo la mire extrañada, la había visto pero… no recuerdo donde… - Ehm… Frentona, claro ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa frente?

-¿…Ino? – De repente todo vino a mí, como una especie de flashback. Si la había visto antes, la conocí en uno de los hospitales de mi padre. Luego del accidente con Tsukasa me llevaron al hospital y ahí estuve internada unos días, pero no estaba sola, Ino estaba ahí, creo que visitaba a un familiar o algo así, pero de vez en cuando se pasaba por mi habitación – Oh… Ino, ya recuerdo. Ha pasado tiempo.

-Ya lo creo – respondió acercándose – ¡Has cambiado mucho!

-¿La conoces? – Interrogo el chico detrás de ella.

-Si… La conocí hace tiempo en mi viaje a Komamura, cuando fui a visitar a mi abuelo en el hospital – El chico solo asintió y luego volteo a verme.

-Soy Sai.

-Sakura – respondí tomando la mano que me había ofrecido.

Luego de la llegada de Ino y Sai volvimos hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia, mis conversaciones con Sasuke se volvieron amenas, y sus respuestas constaban más de 2 palabras, eso era algo. Me sentía extraña, me sentía extrañamente bien al estar con el, solo hablábamos pero era… era… ¿hay una palabra para esto que siento?

Al darme cuenta nos habíamos separado del grupo, estábamos no muy lejos caminando cerca del agua, evitando ser mojados por las olas las cuales llegaban mas lejos que antes.

-Parece que no se te hará tan difícil asistir a la escuela el primer día, por lo menos ya conoces a algunas personas.

-Si… - Aun seguía concentrada en buscar una respuesta a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Sakura? – Cuando voltee a verlo, la expresión en su rostro era de confusión. La verdad es que me había ido muy lejos en mi mente perdiéndome en un sin fin de pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

-Ehm… ¿Qué decías? – el me miro aun mas extrañado para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-De verdad que eres extraña… - Yo por supuesto no había hecho caso a la mitad de las cosas que había dicho así que en este momento estaba igual o mas confundida que el. Antes de poder reclamarle por el comentario su celular sonó - ¿hola? – contesto – Oh, hola señora Haruno – Enseguida lo mire fijamente. ¿para que lo había llamado mi madre?... a claro, lo había olvidado, había dejado mi teléfono en casa gracias a las tonterías de Sasuke y ya se había hecho de noche. Después de colgar el teléfono se me quedo mirando.

-¿Mi madre? – le pregunte para cambiar el ambiente.

-Si, quería saber donde estabas y todo eso…

-Mmm… ¿nada más eso?

-Si… más o menos – respondió desordenándose los cabellos con su mano derecha.

-¿Mas o menos? – ¿a que se refería?

-¿Ya te quieres ir a tu casa? – pregunto como esperando cierta respuesta. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle?... _**La estaba pasando bien… con el**_… si, debo admitirlo era agradable hablar con el de esta manera, pero el de seguro esperaba que me fuera para el hacer sus "cosas importantes", después de todo el había dicho que tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Si, probablemente eso es.

-Pues… No es mala idea, estoy algo cansada… creo que debería regresar… ya – Lo mire a la cara y lo que había… era ¿decepción?...no probablemente yo estaba imaginando cosas, además que estaba algo oscuro.

-Si… – soltó después de unos segundos de silencio – creo que tienes razón, vamos yo te llevo.

Después de despedirme de mis aparentemente nuevos compañeros de clase nos dirigimos al auto y el camino a casa fue silencioso, bueno gran parte de el. Estaba muriéndome por dentro, si el no estaba decepcionado, yo si. No lo se, supongo que esperaba otra reacción de parte de el, pero no. De pronto una palabras vinieron a mi cabeza – "_Y tu eres la… ¿nueva novia de Sasuke?" _-¿Por qué habría dicho eso Itachi?... No me atrevo a pensar que Sasuke es de esos imbéciles que cambian de novia tanto como de ropa interior, pero… ¿Y si así era?...

"_My best defense_

_Running from you (cost me everything)_

_I can't resist_

_Take all you want from me"_

-Sasuke ¿que haces? – Su "canto" me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Canto ¿Qué no escuchas?

-Si, escucho… por desgracia – esto ultimo lo dije bajo, pero el pudo escucharlo así que volteo a verme.

-Te reto a que lo hagas mejor

¿No se si mencione que jamás había cantado frente a alguien que no fuera mi hermano? ¿O mi madre? Hasta anoche claro. Pero eso no me importo, fue como un impulso, y yo solo me deje llevar por el. Con su mano derecha dejo el volante y le subió a la radio que pasaba "Already Over" de Red, sin dejar de mirarme retadoramente. Yo sonreí y continue con la canción…

_I´d give it all to you_

_I offer up my soul_

_It's already over_

_Already over now!..._

_Se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa, para luego acompañarme…_

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it´s already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over now_

_It's already over now_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over!_

Al terminar la canción ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse, había sido divertido, nunca me hubiese imaginado a Sasuke de esa manera. Aunque ya era un hecho "Sasuke Uchiha NO canta"… aunque no es como que yo cante muy bien.

-No sabia que cantabas – dijo al terminar de reír, en parte de si mismo.

-No, para nada… yo no canto

-Claro que si

-Claro que… lo dices solo porque comparado con mi canto el tuyo apesta.

-Uh!... eso fue cruel – se quejo con una mueca en su cara.

-Gracias.

-No sabia que te gustaba RED

-Sasuke, tu no sabes nada de mi – respondí sin mas.

-Buen punto… ¿te parece si…?

-¿…Si?

-¿Por qué no salimos mañana?

-¿Y a que viene eso?

-Seria bueno si te conociera mas, hasta ahora solo se que te pones de mal humor con facilidad, te sonrojas con facilidad, te distraes con facilidad...

-Esta bien, entonces te veo mañana – le interrumpí.

-Bien…

Ya habíamos llegado, me baje del auto y el me acompaño hasta la puerta. Debía afrontar la realidad, mi día con Sasuke había sido excelente, me acostumbre a aquellas extrañas sensaciones en mi – ya luego le encontraría una explicación a eso – por ahora todo iba bien, muy bien. Además del hecho de que lo vería mañana, eso había dejado de lado el tema de la playa y las novias – Cosa que solo son suposiciones mías –

Nos habíamos detenido en la puerta, sin dirigirnos una sola palabra, era raro, de nuevo ese sentimiento de que debía estar con el… pero eso no era posible, ni siquiera lo conozco bien. El era _**solo mi vecino**_. Dicho esto volteé a verlo, cosa que no me esperaba era que el me miraba fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – Aparentemente lo desperté de una especie de trance.

-Nada… bueno entonces… nos vemos mañana…

-Oh… si claro – en realidad, esperaba algo más que eso. _**Como en un**_ _**cuento de hadas**_, ¿no era esta la parte en la que el príncipe se despide dulcemente de la princesa?

-Sakura…

Momento, aun quería decir algo, ¿será posible?... Vamos Sasuke…

-Sakura yo…

Repentinamente fue interrumpido por su celular, estaba empezando a desarrollar cierta aversión hacia esa cosa.

-Lo siento Sakura, es mi novia… nos vemos mañana ¿si? – se despidió para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

¿De verdad?... el mundo estaba en mi contra, eso era un hecho. ¡¿NOVIA?... Ahg, claro que tiene novia, vamos Sakura ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Desde cuando tú tienes oportunidades como esta?... Eso, sin duda alguna, me había caído como un balde de agua fría – MUY FRIA – Odio cuando pasa este tipo de cosas, todo va bien… y luego Poof: Todo desaparece dejándome empapada en lamentos ahogados en decepción. Es triste, de verdad muy triste…


	7. Chapter 7

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente, me senté y abrace mis rodillas, había tenido de nuevo ese sueño. Últimamente se esteba haciendo mas constante, ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto la idea de despertar en los brazos de Sasuke no era tan mala como me parecía ayer. Pase mi mano por mi mejilla, estaba húmeda, aparentemente había llorado.

-Ahg… que molesto – Lo era, no podía ser que estuviese teniendo esos sueños aun, por alguna razón no lo había superado, pero… ¿Qué era lo que me lo impedía? ¿Por qué habían regresado a mi esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué los estaba reviviendo aquí… y ahora?

Mire a mi lado derecho y tome mi celular, mire la pantalla y ubique la hora – 7:15 – De nuevo me había levantado temprano, no sentí muchas ganas de salir a la playa… aunque la idea de ver a Sasuke como ayer era… ¿tentadora? Pero no, eso no estaba bien, al finalizar el año escolar regresaría a Komamura, involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien no estaba entre mis planes, eso solo empeoraría las cosas al momento de despedirse, eso lo se muy bien, ya había pasado por eso varias veces.

Con fastidio salí de la cama, me aproxime a la ventana, la abrí y dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba. El cielo estaba brillante, recordé mi conversación con Sasuke la tarde de ayer ¿quien iba a pensar que Sasuke podía tener pensamientos profundos? Bueno, en realidad no lo conozco lo suficiente, quizás lo he subestimado… quizás y solo quizás el podía ser… ¿mi príncipe?

-No no no no no no no – Sacudí mi cabeza con desesperación – Sakura no puedes pensar eso - ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Sasuke… el no… el no podía ser… - ¡Sasuke es un idiota!

-Wow gracias… Buenos días para ti también –Una voz masculina me sorprendió… era…

-¡¿Sasuke? – Busque con la mirada el lugar de donde había salido aquella voz… y si, ahí estaba parado justo al frente, en la ventana que daba justo a la mía, a solo dos metros y medio aproximadamente. Estaba… sin camisa y clavando sus ojos en mi, probablemente se acababa de levantar, eso explicaba su falta de ropa, pero… ¿que hacia ahí?

-Oh, y tú dices que yo soy el pervertido, ya deja de mirarme así Sakura – No lo había notado pero mi mirada estaba perdida en su bien formado pecho y claro mis mejillas ya habían cambiado de color a un rojo claramente visible.

-Sasuke… - Ok, eso no sonó bien. Aclare mi voz y trate de enfocar mi mirada en su rostro, este tenía una sonrisa de medio lado la cual me molesto un poco – Sasuke ¿que haces ahí? – dije esta vez mas seria.

-Esta es la ventana de mi habitación… ¿Qué no puedo estar aquí? – Eso quiere decir que tenía razón aquella vez que imagine a Sasuke ahí. De acuerdo… Nota mental: Debía dejar de tener alucinaciones con Sasuke porque aparentemente se hacen realidad.

-¿Y que haces despierto a esta hora?

-Una molesta voz me despertó, no sabia que hablabas sola en las mañanas – Tania razón, había estado hablando sola.

-Y bien… - interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿"Y bien" que?

-Por lo menos discúlpate por haberme despertado… o por haberme insultado

-¿es enserio?

-Si Sakura – dijo como si hablara con una niña de 5 años. Aunque tenía razón, bueno algo.

-Me disculpo por haberte despertado… - me hizo una señal con la mano para que prosiguiera – Y por haberte llamado tonto…

-Idiota – resalto interrumpiendo mis disculpas.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamaste "Idiota", cosa que es mas ofensivo que tonto…

-Ya – le interrumpí – Me disculpo por haberte llamado Idiota…

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas retrocedí y cerré la ventana, esta vez baje las persianas y corrí las cortinas. Es increíble, de verdad Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la habitación de al frente – Idiota – lo volví a insultar sabiendo que no me escucharía. Me dirigí al baño y tome una larga ducha, había demasiadas cosas en mi mente, fue cuando recordé que la noche anterior antes de dormir había recibido un mensaje de Sasuke diciendo que me esperaría en el café a las 10 am.

-Cierto… se supone que quería saber mas de mi – sonreí, no se por que, solo sonreí.

Hoy se supone que saldría con Sasuke para… hablar de nosotros, es gracioso, eso parecía una ci… ¿era eso una cita?... No, eso no podía ser, el… _**el tenia novia.**_

Lo había olvidado, me pregunto… ¿Qué tipo de persona será? Aunque no se si en realidad quiera saberlo, un nuevo sentimiento se asomaba en mi ¿Qué era? No lo se, ya me había acostumbrado a esos repentinos ataques sentimentales. De verdad era… en cierta forma… decepcionante saber que tenia novia, es decir… ¿Qué paso con lo de la playa, con esas miradas, con las sonrisas y… ¿Y por que yo pensaba en eso? el no era nada mío, era mi vecino, y solo lo conocía de dos días, no podía estar enamorada de el, eso es, es imposible.

Salí del baño, me vestí y baje a la cocina, mi madre ya no estaba como era de suponer, me prepare un pan tostado con unos huevos y un poco de tocino, un vaso de jugo y listo. Después de mi desayuno subí de nuevo a mi habitación, tras cerrar la puerta me senté en el escritorio donde estaba mi nueva computadora – cortesía de mi madre – la encendí y abrí mi correo.

-Que bien esta conectada – Celebre internamente mientras abría una ventana de dialogo con mi mejor amiga, aproveche que la computadora tenia webcam para realizar una video llamada. Era genial, no la veía desde la despedida y hablar con ella en este momento me seria de gran ayuda.

-¡Hola Sakura! – Saludo alegremente como siempre.

-¡Rima!... Gracias a dios puedo hablarte.

-Pensé que no me llamarías o algo parecido, no supe nada de ti y tu llegada a ese pueblo.

-Si es que… cosas me han pasado

-¿cosas?... Sakura no llevas ni una semana ahí, ¿Qué te pudo haber pasado?

-Pues… es una historia larga, pero vayamos directo al grano…

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-¿algo?... yo diría que "alguien"

-Interesante, continúa.

-Es un chico, mi vecino… es lo que mas me inquieta en este momento.

-¿y que pasa con el?... no me digas que…

-NO, ¡no me he enamorado de el!

-Iba a preguntarte si era un tipo raro o algo así… ¿por que pregunta… Oh Sakura ¡te has enamorado de el!

-No…

-Fuiste tu la que lo dijo

-Te dije que no

-Pero tu…

-¡Rima!... se supones que me ayudes no que me confundas mas.

-A ver… se mas especifica: ¿Qué pasa con el?

-No lo se… cuando estoy con el es extraño, es un completo imbécil, pero de repente se convierte en una persona agradable… y es que es agradable estar con el y… a veces hay ciertos momentos...

-¿momentos?

-Si como cuando el me abrazo…dos veces de hecho…

-Sakura… creí que habías dicho que no te involucrarías sentimentalmente con nadie, que lo dejarías todo en una simple amistad y ya… no es como que este muy de acuerdo con eso pero… ¿te das cuenta de que te estas contradiciendo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sakura… quizás… y solo quizás sientas algo por ese chico, algo como…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones…

-Como quieras… cambiando de tema… ¿como es allá?

-Diferente… MUY diferente, todo es calmado y soleado y hasta se puede caminar con tranquilidad en las calles.

-Suena aterrador

-Lo es…

-¿Y ya conociste a alguien?... además de el… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sasuke… y si, conocí a unas personas… gracias a el

-UH!... ¿ves?

-No

-Como sea… ¿y que hay de la escuela?

-Pues no lo se, aun no la he visto de cerca, solo he pasado por ahí…

-Procura no hacer tanto escándalo…

-Ni lo menciones, la directora es amiga de la familia o algo así…

-Oh… pobre de ti.

-Si… no tienes ni idea.

Después de un buen rato hablando con Rima, contándole cada detalle de mi nueva vida, me fije en el reloj de la pantalla, este daba las 9:37 am y se supone que me encontraría con Sasuke a las 10, contando el hecho de que debía caminar hasta allá decidí detener la conversación y despedirme de mi amiga. Tome mi celular y en un bolso mas o menos grande y metí mi laptop, mi bolso de maquillaje y las llaves.

Al llegar a la cafetería y no ver a Sasuke en todo el local mire mi reloj, ya eran las 10. Camine en busca de una mesa y en una de ellas encontré a Tenten leyendo un libro.

-Hola Tenten – Salude mientras me aproximaba hacia donde estaba ella.

-Sakura, buenos días – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba de lado – Siéntate… si quieres

-Está bien – accedí.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí hoy?...

-Espero a Sasuke… me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí hoy

-¿Sasuke?... dime ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

-No… ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

-Pues es que ayer los vi muy juntos y además… el se comportaba de una manera diferente contigo.

-¿Diferente?

-Si… es decir, no era el mismo frio y malhumorado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si bueno… para mí seria más fácil si fuera "El frio y malhumorado Sasuke Uchiha".

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es nada… olvídalo

-Si tu lo dices… pero si necesitas hablar con alguien me puedes llamar, así ya tendrás alguien de confianza en Konoha

-Gracias - ¿Cómo es que ella le hace para ser tan… amistosa y feliz…? Note que no traía el delantal que llevaba puesto ayer cuando nos atendió a Sasuke y a mi – ¿hoy estas libre?

-Oh… hoy decidí no trabajar así que hoy solo soy un cliente más.

-Wow… son muy liberales en este trabajo.

-No es eso, es que mi padre es el dueño de este café, bueno de este y los demás que hay en el pueblo. Yo solo trabajo de vez en cuando… cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Oh ya veo… - El celular de Tenten sonó y ella atendió la llamada, se veía muy feliz una vez que escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea. Después de que colgó el teléfono soltó un suspiro, era como si…

-¿Estás bien?

-Bien es poco… _**estoy feliz**_

-¿Feliz? – eso era un nuevo concepto para mi, bueno mas o menos… jamás había tenido la oportunidad de decir que estaba feliz a alguien.

-Lo siento Sakura, debo irme – dijo mientras recogía el libro que antes leía y lo metía en su bolso.

-Está bien, aun tengo que esperar al tonto de Sasuke.

-"tonto de Sasuke" – me miro extrañada con un deje de curiosidad – de verdad Sakura ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?

-Ninguna, el es solo mi vecino… un molesto vecino, además el tiene novia.

-A si… Karin – dijo con un tono de molestia, aparentemente no le agradaba ese nombre.

-¿La conoces?

-Todos en el pueblo la conocen, te diré algo… Cosas malas pasaran si ella te ve con Sasuke, es muy posesiva y es esa clase de personas que… que hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere, incluso de lastimar a aquellos que se entrometen en su camino.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, personalmente ella no me agrada… bueno a casi nadie, por lo menos a ninguno de los que conociste ayer.

-Ya veo…

-Solo ten cuidado Sakura… bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos luego – termino de decir para luego salir del local.

-¿Qué clase de persona era esa tal Karin?... _"Cosas malas pasaran si ella te ve con Sasuke, es muy posesiva y es esa clase de personas que… que hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere, incluso de lastimar a aquellos que se entrometen en su camino"_… Eso no sonaba bien, de cualquier manera no es como que yo tuviese algún tipo de relación con Sasuke, a no ser que sea de esas locas celopatas…

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono, me había llegado un mensaje. Lo saque de mi bolso y vi en la pantalla, era de Sasuke. No se por que pero me sentí emocionada… creo. Abrí el mensaje, de pronto, toda esa emoción se fue. El mensaje decía:

_Sakura… _

_Lo siento, no voy a poder ir en este momento, me surgió algo… _

_¿Te parece si te llamo mas tarde?_

_Responde…_

_Sasuke._

¿De verdad?... que lindo Sasuke, gracias por dejarme plantada. Por si no lo había dejado en claro, eres un completo idiota, enserio… claro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Antes de responder una mano se poso en mi hombro asustándome. Enseguida voltee y al ver quien era me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Itachi?

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te va? – Que casualidad, de no ser por que seria denigrante le respondería algo como: "Oh, excelente… De hecho tu hermano me acaba de dejar plantada"

No era un buen momento para que apareciera Itachi, en este preciso instante quería descargar mi ira con algo y no seria justo que ese "algo" fuera Itachi.

-¿Sakura? – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ehm…

-¿todo bien?

-Si… genial. ¿y que haces aquí?

-Oh, escape de casa. Demasiado drama para mí.

-¿Demasiado drama?

-Si… Sasuke y su novia – Ok… eso… yo… Sakura cálmate… respira… no saques conclusiones.

-¿Sasuke y su novia? – Trate de sonar normal… seria… eso no debía importarme ¿no?

-Si… otra de sus peleas, aparentemente ella había planeado todo un día para ellos y cuando lo llamo para decírselo el le dijo que ya tenia cosas que hacer – _"el le dijo que ya tenia cosas que hacer"_… bien Sasuke tienes un punto a favor.

-¿Y luego? – estaba interesada.

-Y luego ella le pregunto que era eso que tenia que hacer y el le dijo que tenia una especie de salida con una chica o algo así. Luego Karin llego a casa furiosa y llorando porque Sasuke la estaba engañando. Que suerte que mis padres no estaban o la cosa hubiese sido más dramática aun. Al final Sasuke tuvo que aceptar ir con ella.

-Mmm… - Ok Sasuke olvídalo, perdiste ese punto.

-A veces siento lastima por mi hermanito, no se porque aun sale con esa chica.

-Si…

-¿Sakura?

-Ah… si es un completo imbécil. En realidad, que bueno que tiene esa novia, es una gran chica… - Me levante para irme, como ya no habría salida tendría que quedarme en casa. Pero Itachi me detuvo antes de poder girar hacia la puerta.

-No me digas que…

-¿Ah?

-Tu eres esa chica que salía hoy con Sasuke ¿cierto?

-Bueno… - demonios era inteligente – Si… pero no era una salida como tal, era…

-¿Otro paseo por el pueblo?

-Si…- No iba a decirle que era una salida para "conoceros mejor" – Iba a seguir mostrándome el pueblo.

-Oh… pues si no te molesta ¿me acompañas a un lugar?... En realidad hoy no tengo nada que hacer así que iba a ver a unos amigos…

-Pues, ya no tengo nada que hacer gracias a tu hermano… - dije a lo que el reía - ¿Qué clase de lugar?

-Tranquila, yo no hago daño, y mis amigos… bueno, ellos son buenas personas… la mayor parte del tiempo...

-Claro… – Conversar con Itachi era mas fácil que con Sasuke por alguna razón.

-Entonces ¿me acompañas?

-Si… ¿por que no? – dije al fin – pero nada de lugares extraños ¿eh? – aclare mientras el abría la puerta para yo salir.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no hago daño – Por alguna razón supe que podía confiar en Itachi, además me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

-Oh espera… - me detuve y mas adelante Itachi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto con confusión en su rostro.

-Es que hay algo que debo hacer… - Saque mi celular del bolso y rápidamente busque el mensaje de Sasuke para responderle…

_Lo siento Sasuke… _

_Tengo mejores cosas que hacer_

_Así que no vamos a poder vernos hoy…_

_No te molestes en responder._

_Sakura. _


	8. Chapter 8

Saque mi celular del bolso y rápidamente busque el mensaje de Sasuke para responderle…

_Lo siento Sasuke… _

_Tengo mejores cosas que hacer_

_Así que no vamos a poder vernos hoy…_

_No te molestes en responder._

_Sakura. _

Después de salir del local y de dar unos cuantos pasos, Itachi se detuvo frente a una motocicleta… por supuesto no una cualquiera. Me quede observándola, pues no todos los días se podían ver una de esas, Itachi lo noto y con unos chasquidos me hizo despertar de mi trance.

-¿Sorprendida? – comento con falsa arrogancia.

-Algo… - respondí a lo que el sonrió, para luego ofrecerme un casco. Yo lo tome y después de que el se montara yo hice lo mismo.

-Sujétate fuerte… - dijo con un tono seductor pero en son de chiste, a lo que yo reí. Sabia que podía confiar en Itachi… era su manera de ser, muy diferente a la de mi Sasuke…... ¡Espera!... ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?... nononononononono… ¡NO!, Sakura ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Sakura… ¿pasa algo?

-Ah… ehm… no, estoy bien… no me hagas caso.

-Si tú lo dices…

-"Si tú lo dices"… ¿Qué todos responden de la misma manera en este lugar?

-Mmm… eso no lo sabría con exactitud, pero supongo que si. Además… tu actúas de una manera muy extraña, sin ofender – ya habíamos arrancado.

-Mmm… ya me lo han dicho, no te preocupes.

-¿Ya te lo han dicho?... ¿tanto así?

-Si… mas o menos. No soy… como las demás chicas, en resumen claro… es una larga historia.

-¿Qué eres un vampiro?

-Hahaha… eso es poco original "Bella" – respondí al ver que sonó como un dialogo de Twilight.

-Hahaha… creo que mejor invertimos los papeles.

-Si… estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces… tu eres diferente, quizás es por eso que mi hermano se interesa tanto en ti.

-¿Qué? – lo ultimo no lo pude escuchar bien por el sonido de la moto y los demás autos.

-Nada… no me hagas caso…

-"si tu lo dices" – a esto ultimo ambos reímos para luego continuar hablando de cosas sin importancia… algo así como lo que se supone que haría con Sasuke hoy. Por lo menos ya tenía un amigo en este pueblo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a una especie de muelle donde había unos almacenes. El lugar era poco común para unos simples civiles como nosotros.

-¿Donde estamos? – pregunte mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Es… como un escape de la aburrida realidad del pueblo… algo así como un lugar para gente diferente.

-Interesante…

-Hahaha… Sakura sonaste como mi hermano…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones…

-Sakura… ¿puedo saber que era lo que harían tu y mi hermano hoy?

-Que… ya te lo dije... el me iba a mostrar el pueblo…

-Si t…

-¡No! – le interrumpí, me estaba molestando esa cosa… - No mas "Si tu lo dices"

-Ok – dijo subiendo las manos como si se rindiera…

-Es solo que… me molestan ciertas cosas… es todo.

-Sakura tu… ¿serias capaz de enamorarte de mi hermano?

-Lo dices como si fuera un pecado o algo por el estilo…

-Entonces ¿si?

-No… no creo… mas bien, _**no puedo enamórame**_…

-Explícate…

-No se cuanto tiempo este aquí, quizás será igual que cuando estaba en Komamura, de un momento a otro me tendré que ir… y es mejor si no te aferras a las cosas… es mas fácil al momento de partir…

-Mmm… eso suena como una buena letra para una canción – Lo mire extrañada.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya veras…- ya nos habíamos aproximado a uno de los almacenes, Itachi tomo uno de los lados del portón metálico y lo deslizo con un poco de dificultad. Habían unas cuantas cajas de madera, unas cadenas con ganchos guindando del techo a lo alto y unos ventanales hasta arriba, lo suficiente para que entrara luz.

Después de entrar pude observar a un grupo de personas. Itachi había dicho que era gente diferente, y si lo eran. Pude notar que había una batería a un costado, unas guitarras, cables, un teclado, unas sillas, mesas. El sonido del portón metálico cerrándose me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oye Itachi ¿Quién es ella? MMMM – Pregunto un rubio de cabello largo mientras dejaba la guitarra que tocaba a un lado. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero todos me miraban.

-Ella es Sakura – me presento Itachi incorporándose a mi lado.

-Itachi ¿que es este lugar? – ignore las miradas para observar a una hermosa chica de cabello azul que se acercaba.

-Me llamo Konan, y esto – Hizo una pausa para voltearse – es donde generalmente pasamos el día… eso me lleva a… Itachi ¿por que la trajiste?... no es por ti Sakura es solo que no es normal que otras personas vengan…

-Pues no tenía nada que hacer…- respondió Itachi.

-Wow, eso es tan raro en ti… – interrumpió Konan con sarcasmo en su voz.

-… Y pues a ella la dejo plantada mi hermano – Lo último fue como un balde de agua fría… ¿Cómo podía decir eso a los cuatro vientos?

-Itachi… - le reclame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "que"?.. agh… a veces eres como tu hermano…

-Eso no importa de todas maneras.

-Tu debes ser nueva en el pueblo – Interrumpió un chico de cabello rojo, era algo lindo.

-Si… - me quede perdida en sus ojos, eran hermosos.

-¿Y hace cuanto que estas aquí? – pregunto un hombre de aspecto mas extraño que el de los demás, similar a un tiburón o algo así… ¿Por qué estaría vestido de esa manera?

-Llegue el miércoles

-Ya veo – respondió.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que es este lugar… exactamente?

-Pues como ya te dije es un escape de la aburrida rutina de cada día, aquí hacemos lo que queremos… sin esas miradas encima que juzgan cada cosa que haces. Nada de padres, trabajo… solo nosotros.

-Y también es donde ensaya la banda- completo Konan mientras volvía a tomar asiento y tomaba un bajo para luego tocar unos acordes.

Todos volvieron a lo que hacían, por otro lado Itachi me tomo por el brazo y me llevo hasta quedar parada frente a al chico rubio llamado Deidara. Este se me quedo mirando para luego ver a Itachi en busca de una explicación a tal acción.

-Deidara, habías dicho que necesitaban una vocalista para la banda ¿no? – yo trataba de asimilar la situación.

-Si… ¿y que con eso?

-Pues ¿por que no le hacen una prueba a Sakura?

-¡¿Qué? – que demonios le pasaba, apenas si podía cantar frente a mi madre, y la hacia llorar.

-Entonces… ¿crees que puedas? MMMMM– volvió a mirarme el rubio, de hecho ambos lo hicieron.

-No… es decir, jamás he cantado frente a alguien que no fuera mi madre… o mi padre… o mi hermano… o… Sasu… - me detuve – No importa, el hecho es que yo no canto.

-Así que cantas – me interrumpió Deidara.

-Oh si… claro... CLARO QUE NO, hasta hice llorar a mi madre!… ¿ que no me escuchas? YO-NO-CANTO.

-Si pues, veamos… nada pierdes ¿o si? – ¿Me estaba retando?... No Sakura, no caigas en su juego ah! Demonios, ¿por que seré tan fácil de convencer? – esta bien… solo una pequeña prueba… - era inútil, se nota que no me escuchaban.

-Ambos se miraron a la cara, Deidara hizo una señal para que un tal Hidan le pasara una de las guitarras acústicas.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? – me pregunto el rubio.

-Si… algo

-¿Y tienes una canción en mente?... preferiblemente algo lento para escuchar bien tu voz.

-Agh… si creo…- Pase mi mano derecha por mi despeinada cabellera- creo que tengo una… yo la escribí… hace tiempo, nada especial… solo – vi que me miraba con impaciencia para poder oírme cantar. Era frustrante, no pensé que tendría que cantar. Debería mantenerme alejada de los Uchiha.

Con pesar tome la correa de la guitarra y la pase sobre mi cabeza para dejarla caer en mi hombro. Pase uno de los mechones de mi cara tras mi oreja y aspire tanto aire como pude, algo así como para soltar toda la tención. Prepare el acorde y aclare mi garganta para luego empezar a tocar. Los demás en el lugar voltearon a ver en el momento en que escucharon las primeras notas. Aparentemente no tocaba tan mal pues la expresión en sus rostro no era de desagrado, pero aun faltaba la parte mas difícil… cantar, así que empecé…

Todos me miraban, hasta Yahiko y Nagato, dos tipos que estaban mas alejados del grupo hablando. Se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos más hasta que Konan se me acerco.

-Wow, Sakura tu si cantas – me dijo colocándome una mano en el hombro.

-¿De verdad?... en realidad no creo que…

-¡Perfecto!- me interrumpió de nuevo Deidara – Ya tenemos vocalista.

-¿Qué? – No, yo no podía ser la vocalista de su… especie... de banda... NO

-Por fin… encontramos a alguien – menciono Sasori sin mucha emoción.

-No… yo no puedo ser su vocalista… yo no canto, eso… yo… agh se me acabaron las escusas.

-Que bien, entonces serás nuestra vocalista – declaro Konan.

-No importa cuanto me niegue ¿verdad?

-No… - Dijeron todos.

-Por alguna razón veía venir esa respuesta.

Y así fue como termine siendo la vocalista de una banda de completos desconocidos, aunque ya habría tiempo para conocerlos mejor, no dejaba de ser muy extraña la situación. Por alguna razón me pareció divertido, de hecho, estar en este pueblo no parecía tan malo.

Luego de unas horas hablando y aprendiendo unas canciones con ayuda de Konan– además de recibir la divertida noticia de que participaríamos en un concurso dentro de tres semanas - Le pedí a Itachi que me llevara a casa pues mi reloj ya daba las 12:56, sin duda mama ya habría llegado a casa, por suerte le pase un mensaje diciéndole que ya iba en camino y que había estado con Itachi todo este tiempo, cosa que la calmo, aparentemente este sujeto era de confianza para muchas personas. Llegando a la puerta de mi casa me baje y tome el casco con ambas manos para devolvérselo a Itachi. El lo tomo y se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte, que bueno que estaba oscuro pues habría visto mi sonrojada cara.

-Nada, solo… Sakura si tienes un hermano, ¿por que viniste sola?... digo, así no estarías rodeada de desconocidos y todo eso…

-El… - Nunca me lo habían preguntado, ni siquiera Sasuke en los dos días que llevaba con el, y luego viene Itachi a quien… recién conocía – El… murió hace unos años…

-Oh… yo… lo siento... no debí…

-No... esta bien, no sabias… eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta.

-Es que… me pareces una persona interesante – Que… agh, no termino de comprender lo que siento por Sasuke y ahora viene Itachi a decirme ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué pasa con esos dos?

-Gracias, creo…- Me había sonrojado aun mas - bueno… será mejor que me vaya, es tarde…

-Si… pues, fue un placer conocerte mejor Sakura.

-Igualmente Itachi.

Repentinamente me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo, lo cual me sorprendió… mucho, después de unos segundos se separo de mi para tomar su casco con ambas manos y antes de colocárselo me dirigió una arrebatadora sonrisa, para luego arrancar e irse. Lo que me extraño fue que no fue a su casa, la cual era la de al lado. De pronto unos brazos que se pasaron por mi espalda rodeándome me asustaron de sobremanera. Sentí un aliento tibio pasarse por mi cuello y lo bajo de mi oreja, acto seguido un beso en mi nuca me hizo casi desfallecer, no se por que, solo no pude resistirme.

-Que… - trate de articular una oración pero no pude.

-Que mal Sakura… - menciono una voz con sus labios aun contra mi piel.

-¿S… Sasuke? – Definitivamente era el. Un repentino enojo hizo que me despertara y pensara con claridad… bueno más o menos. – Sasuke suéltame – le ordene.

-¿Por que?

-Porque yo lo digo… ¡suéltame!... _**odio**_ que hagas esas cosas… - no se si fue lo ultimo que dije lo que hizo que de alguna manera se tensara y luego me soltara - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – exclame mientras me daba vuelta para verlo a la cara. Lo que no me esperaba era ver un semblante de… ¿tristeza? En su rostro.

-Nada… ya me iba de todas formas – ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué?... Sasuke ¿a que viniste?

Ya te dije, nada… hasta el lunes entonces- siguió con su camino pasando por mi lado, estaba confundida. Para cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta el ya no estaba, aparentemente ya había entrado a su casa. No se por que… pero, un extraño sentimiento me invadió, no de felicidad, emoción tampoco… estaba mal, por alguna razón ese "_hasta el lunes_" me sonaba a eternidad, se que mañana era domingo, pero aun así… quería verlo, quería que me abrazara, quería hablar con el y por mas que lo negara, _**me gusto**_… ese "beso" me gusto.


	9. Chapter 9

No se por que… pero, un extraño sentimiento me invadió, no de felicidad, emoción tampoco… estaba mal, por alguna razón ese "_hasta el lunes_" me sonaba a eternidad, se que mañana era domingo, pero aun así… quería verlo, quería que me abrazara, quería hablar con el y por mas que lo negara, _**me gusto**_… ese "beso" me gusto.

La mañana no tardo en llegar, la noche anterior habían pasado ciertas cosas que hacían de mi día a continuación un desastre, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por desgracia mi mejor amiga estaría hoy de visita a su abuela o algo así, y como estará en medio de la nada por unas cuantas horas supongo que moriré sola ahogada en mis pensamientos. Fue ahí cuando recordé a Tenten – ¡Si! – celebre internamente, ella me había dicho que si lo necesitaba la llamara, y en realidad LO NECESITABA. Enseguida tome mi celular y le marque a Tenten. Contesto de inmediato, le pedí que por favor viniera a mi casa y ella gustosa acepto – demonios no conocía a nadie tan dispuesta a los demás – De inmediato me levante de la cama, me di una buena ducha con agua fría para despejar un poco mi mente, me vestí y desayune. Tenten llego casi de inmediato y gracias a que mi madre estaba trabajando tendríamos la casa solo para nosotras.

-Gracias por venir

-No hay problema, te dije que si necesitabas a alguien podías contar conmigo.

-Si, de donde yo vengo, algo como eso no significa nada.

-Esa es la diferencia.

-Si…

-Dime de que querías hablarme, parecías muy necesitada cuando me llamaste.

-Si… es complicado… - La invite a pasar a mi cuarto y después de hablar un poco de el y su decoración nos sentamos en la cama.

-Es sobre Sasuke- dijo de repente, por supuesto no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿entonces si?

-Si… es que, agh es una muy MUY larga historia.

-Wow para llevar solo 3 o 4 días aquí es mucho…

-Si pues… no tienes ni idea…. – Ella sonrió divertida.

-Cuéntame.

-Bueno para empezar – me levante de donde estaba y me pare frente a la ventana, tome uno de las cortinas y la corrí para luego subir las persianas – Es mi vecino y su habitación es la de al frente…. Casualmente su ventana da a la mía, ¿es eso normal?

-Pues yo diría que es como una mala jugada del destino – volví a cerrar las persianas y a colocar la cortinas en su lugar – Dime… se que significaría ser insistente, pero... ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

-Nada… creo…

-¿"crees"?... Sakura recuerda lo que te dije de Karin, además no creo que tu seas de esas que son el segundo plato en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que no… y creo que se lo deje un poco en claro anoche…

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-Pues luego de que llegue a casa y me despedí de Itachi… el… el me abrazo y me beso en el cuello.

-¿de verdad?... a ver Sakura, vamos poco a poco, dejando a Sasuke de un lado… ¿Qué hacías con su hermano?

-Pues como Sasuke me dejo plantada ayer en el café, Itachi me ofreció acompañarlo, solo para no aburrirme… hablando de eso, ¿sabias que sus amigos tienen una banda?

-Konan, Deidara y los demás… si, ehm… si no mal recuerdo era… The Reckless, si era ese el nombre.

-Si… adivina quien es la nueva vocalista.

-Sakura, exactamente que haces para meterte con ese tipo de personas, no es que sean malas personas es solo que una adolecente normal de 16 años generalmente tiene amigas adolecentes de 16 años o algo así.

-Si bueno yo no soy la adolecente de 16 años que todos esperan que sea, es por eso que estoy aquí…

-Cierto, lo había olvidado… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pidieron un cambio de ambiente, algo como para que mi conducta mejore o algo así. En general, eliminar los factores que hacen de mi comportamiento algo dañino hacia la sociedad.

-¿Tanto así?...

-No mal interpretes, no soy una delincuente o algo por el estilo, es solo que soy una especie de activista que lucha por su perspectiva de la realidad… si, algo como eso.

-Y supongo que el desorden publico esta incluido en la defensa de tus ideales.

-Sip… supongo que a veces hay que llamar la atención un poco…

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento… ahora, mi mayor problema...

-Si… Ah!.. lo tengo, esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa, algo como la otra vez pero con mas gente, siempre se hace antes de comenzar clases, de seguro el estará ahí… con Karin, pero estará, creo que deberían hablar…

-Si... creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas.

Después de seguir hablando durante horas nos preparamos para ir a la fiesta, entre las conversaciones inesperadamente se introdujo el tema de Tenten y su novio Neji, eso no me lo esperaba. Al salir, admito estaba nerviosa, y mas cuando pise la arena, en eso un recuerdo fugazmente apareció en mi mente…

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo se… supongo que me gusta pensar que se esta hundiendo en el mar, poco a poco con todo lo malo..._

_-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto esta vez con un tono mas extrañado._

_-Es que, cuando sale el sol en la mañana son colores tan brillantes… en cierto modo es como si amaneciera feliz. Pero cuando se oculta, son colores muy diferentes, casi tristes… es por eso que cuando se oculta tras el mal digo que es como si se hundiera en el… porque…_

-…_Porque cuando vuelve a salir, es brillante, como si con hundirse en el agua fuera suficiente para quitarse todos esos pesares de encima…_

_-Ehm, si… ¿Cómo es que sabias lo que iba a decir? – De verdad, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, pensé que yo era la única que pensaba de esa manera. Quizás Sasuke no era un solo un tonto con un ego enorme… quizás…_

_-Yo… - Era yo, o ¿Sasuke se había sonrojado?... No debía ser mi imaginación, probablemente la iluminación… con los matices rojos y naranjas y todo eso… - Yo, pensé que era el único que pensaba de esa manera – agacho la mirada hacia sus pies y con una mano se despeino los cabellos para luego volver a mirarme. Era extraño, por alguna razón no quise esquivar su mirada, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada… solo nos mirábamos._

Si, definitivamente ese era Sasuke, el Sasuke que... que me gustaba, que en 3 días _**me enamoro**_, el mismo Sasuke de anoche, cuya triste mirada hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento, si…

Pero no era el mismo Sasuke que vislumbre a lo lejos… besando a una chica.

Si, lo estaba viendo justo frente a mi, me sentí terrible, terrible era poco, me sentía morir estando en ese lugar. Una lagrima no tardo en querer salir, pero no, _**no lloraría por el**_. Tenten se había alejado con su novio, todos parecían divertirse, eran apenas las 9 de la noche. No había estado ahí por mucho tiempo pero no me hacia falta estar ahí y seguir sufriendo.

-Sakura – una voz masculina interrumpió mi huida – Sakura no sabia que ibas a estar aquí.

-Hola Deidara – salude al chico que se paraba frente a mi – Chicos… - continúe para los que se iban acercando hasta donde yo estaba.

Inesperadamente estaba la banda ahí, y por supuesto Itachi junto con Kisame, pero extrañamente el Uchiha se mantuvo a una distancia considerable de mí. Rogué por que mi reciente depresión no hubiese dejado huellas en mi rostro.

-Ehm, si… Tenten me invito

-Eso quiere decir que estudiaras en la secundaria de Konoha… recuerdo cuando estudiaba ahí… - dijo Kisame a lo lejos.

-¿Tanto tiempo tiene? – pregunte en broma.

-Haha… que graciosa niña, para tu información somos adultos jóvenes.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Si viniste con Tenten… ¿Qué haces sola? – pregunto Sasori hablando por primera vez.

-Pues... vine por algo en especifico, pero creo que fue una mala idea… así que ya me iba, además mañana tengo clases y no soy buena con eso de dormir poco y levantarse temprano.

-¿De que hablas? – interrumpió Deidara, ya se le hacia costumbre – Esto apenas empieza, además deberíamos aprovechar que esta la banda completa aquí…

-¿Qué?... no, definitivamente no. Me niego a cantar en público.

Apenas dije eso, todos los chicos se me quedaron mirando, 2 minutos después estaba en una especie de tarima improvisada, estaba ahí parada frente a todos, no podía creer que literalmente me hubiesen cargado hasta la tarima.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?... odio cuando todas las miradas se posan en mi, es tan frustrante… además el estaba mirándome, note cierta sorpresa al verme, trate de que no se diera cuenta de que lo miraba. Intente concentrarme, Deidara me dio una guitarra, esta vez eléctrica, en el mismo instante en que me la entregaba dijo "Superhero"… Una de las canciones que había aprendido el día anterior. No estaba nada mal, en este momento podría desahogarme con eso, de pronto en mi mente solo estaba la idea de cantar, de expresar lo que sentía, pero… a mi manera, no lloraría por el, no sufriría por el. El solo era mi vecino, no tenia por que ser diferente a los chicos de Komamura, el era otro mas del montón de imbéciles que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, pues no… _**yo no soy como las demás**_.

-Sakura lo harás bien – escuche decir a Itachi. Mi mirada se poso en el, no pude evitar sonreír, se sentía bien que alguien me apoyara, sentía que de verdad podía hacerlo. Asentí con mi cabeza para luego cerrar por unos segundos los ojos… No tenía porque seguir fingiendo ser una niña bien, no tenía que dejar de ser yo, desde hoy… desde esta noche todo será diferente…

_All alone again_

_Searching for something_

_There's no one left to save me now_

_I won't be afraid_

_I just thought you'd catch me_

_But you're not here to save me now_

_I've had my share of criminals_

_And you're no different from them all_

_I need a superhero_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_And I have no one who will go_

_And save me from this world_

_Get me a superhero (save me)_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_I know_

'_Cause you're no superhero_

_What did I expect?_

_I thought you'd help me_

_When I was crushed and beaten down_

_Yeah I've had my share of criminals_

_And you're no different from them all_

_I need a superhero_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_And I have no one who will go_

_And save me from this world_

_Get me a superhero (save me)_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_I know_

'_Cause you're no superhero_

_I'm hanging on the edge of the world_

_I'm clutching to a string_

_And my life is crumbling_

_Down_

_I need a superhero_

_Someone to save me_

_I need a superhero_

_Someone to save me_

_I need a superhero (save me)_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_And I have no one who will go_

_And save me from this world_

_Get me a superhero (save me)_

'_Cause I am just a girl_

_I know_

'_Cause you're no superhero_

...Prometo no enamorarme… porque algo como el amor no existe...

...Prometo no dejar de ser quien realmente soy… seré, hare y diré lo que yo quiera...

...Esas serian las dos reglas que de ahora en adelante regirían mi vida, Konoha no era mi hogar, y haría lo que fuera por regresar a Komamura… a donde pertenezco, hare lo que sea necesario…

...Mire a Deidara quien antes tocaba la guitarra a mi lado, aparentemente todo había salido bien. Las personas aplaudían, yo solo dirigí mi mirada al vacio, ya estaba decidido, _**yo regresaría a cualquier costo**_.


	10. Chapter 10

Mire a Deidara quien antes tocaba la guitarra a mi lado, aparentemente todo había salido bien. Las personas aplaudían, yo solo dirigí mi mirada al vacio, ya estaba decidido, _**yo regresaría a cualquier costo**_.

Baje del escenario, y mientras lo hacia Itachi se me acerco, yo solo reí a lo que el hizo lo mismo, estaba feliz, creo… ese sentimiento, cantar frente a tantas personas y que me aplaudieran por ello, se sentía bien, y el lo entendía.

-Te dije que lo harías bien.

-Supongo que no lo hice tan mal…

-¿Por qué siempre evitas los comentarios positivos? – ambos reímos.

-Cosas mías… pero, fuera de eso... ¿Por qué me evitabas antes?

-Eso es por que… - su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.

-¡Sakura! – nos interrumpió Sasuke quien se incorporaba junto a nosotros.

-Sasuke… - dije más para mí. Algo de la emoción que tenía se fue apenas vi al causante de tantos delirios y depresiones. Ya no estaba acompañado por aquella chica pelirroja, pero aun así su presencia me molestaba, me enojaba que tuviera el descaro de pararse frente a mi después de aquello. Una rápida mirada a Itachi me hizo saber que se había percatado del reciente bajón de humor, así que volvía a mirar a Sasuke.

-No sabía que cantabas Sakura… es decir no en esa banda…

-Eso es porque _**tú no sabes nada de mi Sasuke. **_

-No… yo… - Supongo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enojada con el por lo e ayer – Sakura… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

-Me refiero a lo de ayer.

-¿Con eso te refieres a lo de ayer en general? ¿o solo lo de anoche?

-Sakura… - Su mirada era diferente.

-Te diré que no me interesa hablar contigo, en este momento estoy algo ocupada y tengo mejores cosas que hacer, lo siento.

-No… Sakura, de verdad tenemos que hablar – Me tomo por el brazo dispuesto a llevarme a rastras a otra parte, pero Itachi lo detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta. Sasuke lo miro desconcertado, yo me encontraba rodeada por el brazo izquierdo de Itachi. Cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir algo una nueva persona apareció.

-Sasuke ¿nos vamos? – pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a su supuesto novio.

-Si… vámonos – fue lo único que dijo para luego retirase después de unos segundos de silencio.

De nuevo, su mirada era… diferente, estaba vacía, el lo estaba. Pero eso no debería importarme… ¿o si? El se había ido con su novia, y yo… yo estaba con su hermano, lo cual es irónico en un pequeño pero cierto punto. Lo que me recordaba la reciente acción de este último, ¿Por qué me había detenido? Se trataba de su hermano, algo de lo que estaba segura era de que entre esos dos había algo extraño, ellos no se llevaban mal, pero tampoco bien, su relación era complicada, o por lo menos eso parecía ser.

-Itachi… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me voltee para mirarlo.

-¿Hice algo malo acaso?

-No me respondas preguntas con otras preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué...

-¡Sakura!, no te metas en problemas que no son de tu incumbencia. Fuera de eso, ¿Qué haces? Viniste aquí por Sasuke… ¿verdad?

-"No te metas en problemas que no son de tu incumbencia".

-Sakura, el tiene novia, entiéndelo.

-Yo solamente vine a hablar con el… se que tiene novia – bajé la mirada, por extraño que fuese, me dolía decir eso, por alguna razón, no quería decir eso.

-Sakura… - Se acercó a mi lentamente para luego darme un caluroso abrazo, de esos que te daba un buen amigo, de esos que te daba un hermano mayor, de esos que te hacían sentir tranquila… segura. De esos que habrían las puertas a esos sentimientos reprimidos, dejándolos salir, acompañados por lagrimas.

-Itachi… - sollocé un poco antes de continuar – Me he enamorado… - correspondí a su abrazo y seguí con mi llanto, sabia que el me entendía…

La mañana llego al fin, de nuevo la noche había sido tortuosamente larga. Era desesperante tenerlo en la habitación de al frente, era terrible el pensar que el no pensaba en mi de la misma manera - ¿Pero que pasa conmigo? – ya lo había dejado claro, no mas sufrimiento a causa de el. Si el estaba perfectamente con su novia y su perfecta vida… ¿Por qué yo no? Tenia que dejarlo pasar, ya era suficiente, tenia que pensar en otra cosa -¿y por que no? – debería empezar a idear un plan para salir de aquí –Si – debía salir de este pueblo cuanto antes, mientras mas rápido me alejara de el, menos seria el daño, menos serian los recuerdos, menos serian los pesares.

-¡Sakura! – escuche gritar a mi madre tras la puerta - ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto entrando de todas maneras.

-Pero si ya estas adentro – respondí enarcando una ceja y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Vaya, veo que te levantaste de buen humor.

-Algo parecido

-Si tú lo dices – De nuevo esa frase – Ya arréglate, se te hará tarde para tu primer día.

-Oh, cierto – Si, hoy comenzaba en la Secundaria de Konoha.

-¿Sakura?… - Salí de mis pensamientos, mire a mi madre quien me miraba extrañada por mi conducta.

-Voy a tomar una ducha – dije en tanto me levantaba y entraba al baño.

Después de arreglarme y desayunar junto a mi madre, ambas fuimos a la escuela. Al llegar nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina del principal, o mejor dicho directora. Era una mujer de unos aparentes cincuenta, o quizás mas. Parecía muy estricta y para mi poca suerte muy amiga de mi mama.

-A ver… Sakura ¿cierto? – dijo dejando caer la carpeta amarilla sobre el escritorio de madera.

-Si…

-Estarás en 4° año, le pediré a mi asistente que te lleve mientras yo me quedo con tu madre. Espero que este año sea productivo, y que tu comportamiento mejore – hizo una pausa para mirarme fijamente – ¡Shizune! – llamo a su asistente.

-Si, diga. – entro la joven a la oficina.

-Lleva a la señorita Haruno a su sala de clases.

-Si – se volteo a verme – sígueme, por favor.

Ya había sonado el timbre que indicaba que cada quien debía estar en sus aulas. Ese sonido que tanto me ha atormentado, se veía que la escuela era estricta pues no se le veía a nadie por el pasillo. En Komamura solían haber varias personas que lo ignoraran, incluyéndome. Memorice los pasillos que debía seguir, el lugar era grande, me tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme. La luz era ofrecida por el sol, cuyos rayos entraban por los grandes ventanales, casi todas las paredes eran así, dejado del otro lado los casilleros. Podía ver el patio, en el, algunas canchas, un comedor asfalto y dos piscinas.

-Es aquí- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entro pidiendo permiso antes. Al parecer la clase ya había empezado. Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que pasara, luego de que se fuera cerrando la puerta tras de si, me encontré frente a toda la clase.

Para mi sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, que casualidad. Aunque el no, pero eso estaba bien, por lo menos no lo vería gran parte del día. Pero para mi mala suerte. Ella si estaba… Si no mal recuerdo, se llamaba Karin. Justo en la primera fila.

-Muy bien clase, ella es Haruno Sakura. Ella nos acompañara en este nuevo año escolar – Hizo una pausa para mirarme – Sakura espero que te -acostumbre a tu nueva escuela y compañeros… Mmm- De nuevo miro a la clase como buscando a alguien – Tenten, podrías enseñarle las instalaciones en el descanso por favor.

-Si, Kakashi sensei.

-Muy bien Sakura, puedes tomar asiento… justo allá – señalo en la ultima fila, justo en la esquina al lado de la ventana había un pupitre vacio, junto a el, otro – Puedes elegir cualquiera. Opte por el que estaba detrás de Tenten, además estaba en mi lugar favorito, junto a la ventana. Era perfecto, estaba lejos de aquella pelirroja, que extrañamente me miraba con una especie de rencor o algo parecido, yo solo la ignore.

Enseguida tome asiento, después de hacer unos pequeños saludos a mis conocidos, mientras una triada de chicas me miraba desde el frente de la sala, podía sentir sus miradas apuñalándome por la espalda pero no le di importancia. La clase estuvo a punto de continuar pero la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la última persona que quería ver, la única que opte por hacer desaparecer de mi mente. Luego de un pequeño y silencioso regaño por parte del profesor- por haber llegado tarde- Sasuke se dirigió a su pupitre, cerré los ojos y repetí en mi mente una simple plegaria para que su puesto no fuese el de al lado. Pero que tonta fui, fue un caso inútil, ese era el único puesto vacio.

Una discreta mirada hacia el, y observe que en su mirada había algo de sorpresa al verme, mas cuando ambas se cruzaron. Mire hacia el frente para evitarle, el siguió con su camino y tomo asiento. Por supuesto el tiempo – mi némesis – pasó lo más lento que pudo. Apenas sonó el timbre salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, y entre al primer baño de damas que encontré. Dure unos minutos mirándome al espejo - ¿Por qué tenia que huir de el? – Di media vuelta, tome aire y antes de salir me encontré con la novia de Sasuke, que me miraba fijamente de nuevo, trate de no darle importancia y procure seguir con mi camino, al pasar por su lado ella me tomo del brazo haciendo que me volteara a verla.

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa?... ha – hizo una pausa colocando uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja - ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?

-Ehm… Karin ¿cierto? – hice un esfuerzo por recordar, ¿Por qué siempre me costaba recordar nombres?, aunque su rostro, que admito era bonito, jamás lo olvidaría por una sola razón.

-Si, obvio has oído hablar de mí.

-Aham… ¿me puedo ir ya? A diferencia de ti, yo como – dije haciendo burla de lo delgada que era, yo también lo era, pero ella aun mas, y se notaba que era de esas que dejaban de comer hasta por un mes.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Ahg! nada, olvídalo ¿si? – de nuevo trate de salir pero ella me detuvo.

-Te diré algo, aléjate de MI Sasuke.

-No se de que hablas.

-Te vi ayer, vi como lo mirabas. Además me entere de que estuvieron juntos el viernes, e iban a salir el sábado. No soy tonta.

-¿de verdad? Y dime… ¿Quién crees que me invito a salir el sábado?

-Pues… de seguro fue idea tuya – trato de excusarse. Que estupidez, yo no tendría que estar aquí, lo que el hiciese no era mi problema, no tendría que estar discutiendo con su tonta novia.

-Si, como digas – De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, algo así como para estremecer las cosas, si lo que suponía era cierto Karin = novia escandalosa/celopata Sasuke estaría en problemas con su noviecita y habría un poco de ruido - ¿Por qué no revisas su celular?... digo porque estuvo mandándome mensajes el sábado.

Dicho esto, salí del baño para dirigirme a la cafetería, compre la comida para luego tomar asiento en uno de los puestos mas alejados. Tome de mi bolso un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de la casa, "Fausto"… ya lo había leído, solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo, y debía pasar los días con algo. Eso me hizo pensar, Fausto trataba de encontrar una razón para su vida… ¿Cuál era mi razón de vivir? una niña consentida, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Jamás mostré mis sentimientos a alguien, trate de evadir a las persona, incluso a mis padres, aunque significara que me metería en problemas, de los cuales siempre salía con ayuda de ellos.

_**¿Cuál era mi razón de vivir?**_


	11. Chapter 11

¿Cuál era mi razón de vivir?

-¡Hola Sakura! – la voz de Naruto, la cual hizo que volviera de mi viaje mental para darme cuenta de que ahora me encontraba rodeada de personas.

-Hola Naruto… - salude al rubio - … y chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Oh… ¿te molesta si nos sentamos contigo? – pregunto Tenten.

-No… para nada – hice un poco de espacio recogiendo mi libro y mi bolso.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Por qué siempre te ves… como perdida en tu mundo?

-Ehm… no lo se… me gusta pensar, tranquila Ino te acostumbraras.

-Claro…

-Y que… ¿su amigo Sasuke no come con ustedes?

-Usualmente no – respondió Naruto sin darle importancia – Casi siempre esta con Karin – esta vez el tono era de fastidio.

-Parece que no es del agrado de todos, ese nombre.

-No mucho…

-Ella… no es una buena persona – dijo Hinata acercándose mas a Naruto.

-Ya te lo dije Sakura – empezó Tenten – no te recomiendo estar cerca de ella.

-Como sea… no es como que vaya a durar mucho en este lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – hablo Neji – ¿tan pronto te vas?

-Ehm… sobre eso… No siento que konoha sea un lugar para mí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.. ¿pasa algo malo? – hablo Sai por primera vez.

-No... nada que influya demasiado... es solo que extraño mi casa... mi hogar. Es complicado, casi siempre estuve con mi padre, en cierto modo es algo incomodo para mi toda esta situación… supongo que no estoy lista para tantos cambios.

-si, parece complicado – Naruto hizo silencio para termina de tragar el trozo de comida que tenia en su boca – entonces... ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pues… eso es mas complicado todavía.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que debo idear una manera de salir de aquí… hasta ahora la mejor opción es hacer que me expulsen de la escuela.

-Sakura ¿no te parece algo excesivo? – de nuevo Neji. Este chico parecía ser muy correcto.

-No… no seria la primera vez, ya me han expulsado antes. La cosa es que esta vez debe ser por algo grande… es decir, debo asegurarme de que no volveré a pisar Konoha después de eso- Sin darme cuenta ya me había emocionado mas de la cuenta.

-Pero ¿por que no solo le dices a tu madre que no deseas estar aquí?

-No… evitare ese tipo de conversaciones con ella… es complicado.

Una nueva interrogante venia por parte de Sai, pero algo llamo la atención de todos los presentes, no solo nosotros, prácticamente toda la escuela estaba en el comedor, todos viendo una pequeña "gran" disputa entre Sasuke y Karin. Luego de unos minutos todos hicieron como si nada pasaba, parecía algo cotidiano.

Luego de que el show acabara y sonara la campana que daba inicio al segundo periodo me dirigí a mi clase. El salón de física estaba en el último piso del edificio. Entre y me senté en uno de los ocho mesones en los que debían ubicarse por pareja. Por supuesto era de imaginar que este lugar me hacia sufrir continuamente, había algo... quizás haya sido el karma…

-Hola…- me inmute al escuchar su voz… no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero se sentía eterno el periodo en el que solo nos dirigíamos miradas - ¿Sakura?

-Ehm… Hola – mi cara debió de haber sido todo un dilema. No sabia que hacer que se suponía que debía decir?...

-Así que serás mi pareja en física.

-Que extraño… se esperaría que estuvieses con Karin – ladeo su cabeza, como si estuviese cansado de ese nombre.

-Necesito mi espacio…- se limito a decir.

-Si... no parece sano estar tanto tiempo con ella… ni siquiera soporte los 2 minutos que estuve con ella en el baño.

-¿estuviste hablando con Karin?

-Si- dije de una vez.

-Por casualidad… ¿fuiste tu la que le dijo…

-Si… yo fui quien le dijo lo de los mensajes… no me arrepiento – trate de ser lo mas directa posible.

-Wow- ahora era su cara la que mostraba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos – no debiste – dijo mas como un comentario, que como un reclamo.

-Lo se… solo era mi pequeña _vendetta._

-¿No te parece poco lo que me hiciste con Itachi?

-¿Perdón? – de que hablaba… es decir, hasta donde yo sabia estar con Itachi no era nada malo, por lo menos nada que lo afectase a el.

-No es nada… solo olvídalo – su voz se apagaba cada vez mas, actuaba de manera muy extraña, lucia algo cansado. Note que respiraba por la boca.

-Sasu… - fui interrumpida por el profesor.

Luego de que las clases acabaran me dirigí a la dirección junto con Sasuke. Odiaba esta escuela, ¿Qué necesidad tenían de ser tan estrictos?... por lo meno esto ayudaría para mi plan de acción. Nos había sacado de clase por estar "actuando de manera inadecuada"… solo estábamos hablando, ni siquiera interrumpimos la clase.

La directora no se encontraba muy contenta de verme ahí en mi primer día, Sasuke parecía estar habituado a ese tipo de cosas. Después de un severo regaño y una advertencia – dejo pasar el problema por ser el primer día del año escolar – Nos dejo ir a casa. Caminábamos por la acera, en silencio, no habíamos estado a solas desde el día de la playa… es decir, no de esta manera. Era algo incomodo para ambos. Luego recordé que había algo que quería preguntarle, bueno, en realidad habían muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con el pero algo me estaba molestando.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Si?...- Me sorprendió que respondiera casi de inmediato. Tome aire y me dispuse a continuar.

-Dime… ¿Por qué…no te agrada que este con Itachi?... mas bien... ¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes?

-Es complicado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ambas…

-No veo en que te pueda afectar que este con el, es mi amigo…

-¿amigo?... ¿tan íntimos son?- esta vez se detuvo, yo hice lo mismo unos cuantos pasos mas adelante.

-No seas tonto… me refiero… a que es el con quien he podido contar durante mi estadía en Konoha, el me llevo a conocer lugres, a conocer gente y es agradable cuando hablo con el.

-Yo te lleve a conocer lugares, a conocer gente y… - continuo caminando y yo me adelante hasta estar a su lado – pensé que la habíamos pasado bien… no pensé que te disgustara tanto estar conmigo – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero esta estaba llena de tristeza, una mirada melancólica se poso en la nada.

-Sasuke… si la pase bien contigo… es solo que nuestra relación no es de las mejores ¿no te parece?

-Sakura…

-Me refiero a que…

No pude terminar puesto que Sasuke colapso cayendo sobre mi, tuve la suficiente fuerza para colocarme contra la pared y sostenerlo un poco contra mi para no dejarlo caer.

-¿Sasuke?- su rostro roso con el mío, estaba hirviendo. No había estado en esta situación desde que vivía con mi padre, o cuando me quedaba sola con mi hermano.

-Estoy bien…- trato de reincorporase, lográndolo con algo de dificultad.

Ya estábamos casi frente a mi casa, la siguiente era la de el.

-Sasuke creo que deberíamos ir primero a tu casa.

-No seas tonta, yo estoy bien. Además ahí no hay nadie.

-Entonces yo voy contigo – lo tome del brazo y apure cuidadosamente su paso.

-Sakura no tienes que…

-Sasuke apúrate, hay que bajar esa fiebre.

Ahí estaba, me encontraba frente a la entrada de la casa de Sasuke, esta seria la primera vez que entraría. Estaba algo… nerviosa.

Al entrar me deje llevar por la sorpresa, era hermosa, retratos familiares, sutileza en la decoración pero con mucha elegancia.

-Se supone que me ayudarías, no que te quedarías aquí parada… - su voz me alerto, ladee la cabeza y esta vez era yo la que era guiada por el.

Subimos las escaleras, y atravesamos el pasillo, la casa era un poco más grande que la de mi madre, con más habitaciones y salones. Llegamos a una puerta al final y ahí entramos. Su habitación estaba algo desordenada, de colores oscuros entre el gris y el negro. Se tiro en la cama abriéndose paso entre las cosas que habían en el suelo, ignore ese detalle y me acerque hasta el. Coloque mi mano en su frente para verificar que tan mal estaba.

-¿Qué haces? - sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Me pareció algo tierno y lindo estando en ese estado.

-¿Qué crees que hago?... tomo tu temperatura – le respondí

-¿No se tomaba con un beso en la frente?

-No seas tonto… - me sonroje ante el comentario – Iré a buscar algo de agua y un pañuelo… ¿podrías decirme donde puedo encontrarlos?

-No…

-Sasuke si no me dices donde…

-Quédate…

-¿Qué?

-No te vayas… - Yo me encontraba sentada a su lado. Su brazo se paso por mi cintura y me empujo hasta caer sobre el. Nuestros rostros se encontraban tan cerca, yo… me sentía bien estando tan cerca de el… estando con el.

-Sasuke…

-Por favor… - susurro en mi oído.

-¿Qué debía hacer?...

Me abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho y coloco su cabeza en mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien, todo parecía ser perfecto estando entre sus brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… era demasiado para mi, era claro que mi mente no trabajaba como debía ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? Mas importante, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si alguien llegaba y nos encontraba de esta manera las consecuencias no serian buenas… por otro lado… _**No quería irme.**_

Pensé que me soltaría al pasar un tiempo, sin embargo solo se acomodo mas y me coloco cuidadosamente a su lado… esto era tan repentino, tan nuevo para mi, tan perfecto. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera.

Siguió abrazándome hacia el, después de haber pasado un tiempo no me sentía tan nervosa, mucho menos incomoda. Solo quería que el tiempo pasara lento… si era posible, quería que se detuviera, que la tierra dejara de girar. Entonces si era cierto, yo me había enamorado de este chico en tan poco tiempo, me había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha…

El silencio se hizo presente, pero era un silencio agradable, no hacían falta palabras. En segundos me quede dormida…

_-Desháganse de el, no nos servirá… pediremos el rescate de la chica solamente._

_-¡¿Qué?... No por favor… no le hagan nada… - De nuevo rompí a llorar y trate de zafarme para poder ir con el, pero fue imposible. El sujeto me volvió a tapar la oca antes de que empezara a gritar y con dificultad gracias a las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos vi como se llevaban a mi hermano._

_-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura! – El sonido se hacia cada vez mas lejano y de pronto caí inconsciente al suelo…_

Desperté sobresaltada, con unas pocas gotas de sudor en la frente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. Me senté para luego recostarme de la pared. Algo no estaba bien conmigo, algo me estaba haciendo recordar ese día. Además de eso…

-Oh… cierto – una repentina y sorprendentemente molesta desilusión me invadió, recordé que ya no estaba con el.

Me había levantado antes que el y había salido de ese endemoniado lugar, supuse que seria lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para ambos, además… si sus padres llegaban y nos encontraban en ese tipo de situaciones seria un gran problema.

-Sakura… ¿ya estas en casa? – escuche gritar a mi madre, supongo que aun se encontraba en la entrada.

Me levante de mi cama y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre, quien estaba parada entre un montón de bolsas, aparentemente había ido de compras.

-Hola mama

-Hola hija, ven, acércate… te he comprado algunas cosas.

-Claro…

Nos sentamos en la sala y empecé a abrir unas cuantas bolsas.

-¿Acaso hay algo malo en mi manera de vestir? – pregunte al ver que la mayoría contenía ropa, muy bonita he de agregar.

-No, para nada, es solo que estuve por el centro comercial y vi unas cuantas tiendas y me emocione un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno, entiéndeme Sakura, no tuve la oportunidad de comprarte ropa en mucho tiempo, así que he aprovechado esta oportunidad.

-Gracias

-Así que… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Bien…supongo

-¿supones?... ¿paso algo?

-No, para nada… fue un día normal - si, claro

El resto del día fue tranquilo, acomode la ropa nueva en mi closet y trate de comunicarme con Rima. Intento fallido. Me recosté en la cama, pero no quise cerrar los ojos, tenia miedo, no quería volver a ver esas imágenes de mi pasado, no quería. Entonces recordé por que me sentía tan desilusionada cuando desperté horas antes, **no quería estar sola, no quería seguir sola**, no con ese peso que había dejado en mi la muerte de mi hermano… ¡no quería!

En ese momento la imagen de Sasuke apareció en mi cabeza, porque aunque lo niegue, quería estar con el, porque me había sentido tan bien estando junto a el, porque con el no sentía ese temor. Pero es imposible, lo es, lo se. No puedo estar con el porque…agh, ese es el estúpido problema, no se como terminar esa oración, pero sea lo que sea, no me atrevo a pensar o decir que podre estar con el, porque simplemente no… ¿puedo?

_Tack_

Escuche un golpe en mi ventana… _Tack, tack _de nuevo. Me levante para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Sasuke? – me sorprendí al verlo parado en su ventana… mirándome con algo de molestia en su rostro.

Vi que tomo un cuaderno y empezó a escribir algo

_¿Por qué te fuiste?... recuerdo haberte pedido que no lo hicieras…_

Entonces tome una libreta de mi escritorio y un marcador. Escribí:

_Porque debía irme, además… ¿Quién dijo que yo debía hacer lo que tú me dijeras?_

Su cara ahora no solo era de molesta, sino de fastidio.

_Ve a la playa, te espero._

No sabia si ir o no, ¿debía seguir con este tonto juego?... TONTO Sasuke, tonto…

Tonto porque me confundes.

Tonto porque me haces sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

Tonto porque…

Por un demonio, debo ir… quiero ir, dije que cambiaria, y comenzare por hacer lo que mis instintos digan, y en este momento… lo único que quiero es estar con el.

"Contradicción" Esa es la palabra que me define a la perfección.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 10:00 pm, mi madre había llegado cansada así que se había ido a la cama temprano. Tome un sweater y baje las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo mismo al salir al patio. Camine despacio al principio y luego un sentimiento extraño me incito a apurar el paso. Llegue a la playa y ahí estaba el, sentado junto al árbol del otro día, en donde me había quedado dormida y había sido despertada por el.

-Hola… - salude tímidamente abrazando mi cuerpo por el frio.

El me miro y luego volvió a ver el mar. Yo me acerque más hasta llegar a su lado y mirar a la nada.

-Parece que te encuentras mejor – hable para evitar prolongar mas el silencio, sin embargo el no contesto, así que asumí que era por algo - … Estas molesto conmigo – concluí.

-¿tú crees?

-Que yo sepa, no hice nada malo.

-Para mi si lo fue… - nos quedamos un momento en silencio, estuve a punto de decir algo pero el hablo de pronto – Sakura… ¿a que jugamos?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo era lo mismo que yo me estaba preguntando.

-No lo se… solo se que es tonto, y… ya me canse

-Yo también… entonces...

-Entonces, creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creo que seria bueno para ambos. En realidad no se que es lo que me pasa. Estoy mal, hay algo que me molesta.

-¿acaso te molesto?

-Si… y no, es complicado. Porque se supone que estoy aquí para evitar meterme en problemas, pero conseguí un nuevo problema… tu, y me he convertido en una gran masoquista, porque sin querer me he apegado a ese tonto, engreído, bipolar, insensible, y estúpido problema. Aun cuando se las consecuencias…

Ya habían flaqueado mis fuerzas, si iba a decir algo ese era en momento, y lo aprovecharía. Lagrimas traicioneras se habían escapado, dejándome inmune ante cualquier palabra o comentario dirigido bajar por completo mi autoestima.

El había estado mirándome todo ese tiempo en el que estuve desahogando mis problemas, pero ahora se encontraba parado frente a mí, acorralándome contra el árbol y colocando su mano libre en mi mejilla. Delicadamente quito el rastro de lagrimas en ella, yo, petrificada, lo mire a los ojos y el a mi. Otra vez las cosas parecían estar perfectamente bien… Pero no era así, todo era una farsa, yo debía entender eso. Todo esto era una especie de juego, yo estaba jugando conmigo misma… jugando con mis sentimientos. Yo debía acabar con esto porque…

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y dio inicio a un dulce beso, beso que luego se torno mas apasionado. Sin darme cuenta mis brazos estaban abrazando su cuello, sus manos pasaron a mi cintura apretándome mas contra el. Fue un momento maravilloso. El aire nos hizo falta a ambos, así que nos separamos… solo un poco. Seguíamos abrazados, la verdad no quería separarme de él, no después de eso.

"Contradicción"… de nuevo esa palabra…

-Sakura… - hablo con un poco de dificultad – Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, espero que no incluya el hecho de que debamos estar separados… porque… porque no quiero estar lejos de ti. No se por que, no se desde cuando me hace tanta falta estar con alguien, no se desde cuando me importa tanto alguien hasta el punto de quererla solo para mi. No tienes idea de lo mal que me hace cada vez que te veo con el idiota de mi hermano, o con otro. No se por que, solo… solo te quiero para mi, y si… me he convertido en un gran egoísta por eso, y no me importa…

-Pero esta Karin… - dije aunque me hiciera mal.

-No… ya no esta Karin

-¿Qué?

-Solo… me canse del drama.

-Aun así, yo…

-Lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar…


	13. Chapter 13

-Lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar…

Entonces era esto, es así como se siente…. ¿estoy feliz? ¿Era este el gran final de mi cuento de hadas?

Después de un largo tiempo juntos…abrazados y hablando de trivialidades, llego el momento de despedirse hasta el día siguiente, o bueno, mas tarde puesto que ya debían ser las 2:00 am. Regrese a la casa, desde el patio note que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, mama debió haberse despertado, quizás me esperaba un regaño o algo parecido, pero no me importo.

Entre con normalidad, no había nada de que arrepentirse. Pase a la sala y ahí estaba ella, al teléfono.

-Mama… no sabes lo que me acaba de suceder… - Estaba dispuesta a contarle que había sucedido con Sasuke, después de todo, era una de las cosas que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer desde hacia mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que ella solía ser mi confidente, mi mejor amiga - ¿mama? – me detuve al instante de verla llorar aun con el teléfono contra su oreja –mama ¿Qué sucede? – su rostro mostraba angustia, pánico, terror… definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-Sakura, aquí estas – se apresuro para colocarse al frente de mi – Sakura… tu padre… - volvió a contener el llanto, mas una lagrima se escapo.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo…

Este no era un cuanto de hadas… era una mala historia.

Mi padre había tenido un accidente hace unas horas, localizaron el número de mi madre para avisarle, puesto que era lo más cercano que tenia. Enseguida tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos al aeropuerto para tomar el primer avión que saliera a Komamura. Estaba desesperada, estaba devastada, pero no podía llorar, no quería. Mi madre guardo silencio durante el viaje, el vuelo más monótono de toda mi vida. Llegamos a Komamura a eso de las 6:00 am… un taxi nos dejo en la entrada del Hospital. Ahí, un medico nos atendió.

Aparentemente había sido un choque colosal, mi padre no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, un intento de secuestro. Secuestro esa palabra me erizaba la piel. El se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, y no saldría de allí por lo menos en unas semanas…. Con suerte.

Por lo menos el estaba allí…

Por lo menos se había quedado conmigo…

Como el doctor lo había predicho, mi padre fue llevado a una habitación del hospital, se quedaría en el edificio hasta que fuera seguro para su condición. Nada grave, nada que el tiempo no pudiera curar.

En cuanto a Sasuke… cuatro semanas habían pasado, semanas sin hablar con el, sin verlo. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado quedándome en mi antiguo hogar, junto con mi madre. Todos los días los aprovechaba al máximo para estar junto a mi padre, hasta el punto en que mi madre y los doctores me convencían de irme a casa a descansar.

-¿tu otra vez acá? – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun estaba postrado en esa cama con una bata blanca del hospital.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi padre?

-No tanto, eres una joven… debes aprovechar esos años… a tu edad…

-Papa – lo interrumpí – no me interesa lo que hayas hecho en "tus años"

-Lo siento…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si… seria bueno poder irme de aquí... odio este lugar

-Papa… es tu hospital ¿recuerdas?

-Si…. Pero no me gusta hacer de paciente, prefiero estar del otro lado.

-Como sea, no saldrás de acá hasta que el medico lo indique…

-Yo soy medico…

-Hasta que un medico confiable lo indique

Ambos reímos, eso era lo que hacíamos siempre. Mi madre había regresado la noche anterior a Konoha, en el trabajo le habían regañado por ausentarse tantos días sin previo aviso.

-¿pasa algo? – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No… no es nada

-Dime… ¿paso algo en Konoha?

-No…

-Mientes… te conozco como si fueses mi hija

-Soy tu hija

-No tienes pruebas de ello…

-Hahaha… iré a buscar tu desayuno, procura no morir mientras estoy fuera.

-Sakura… cada día estas mas cruel…

-Como digas –ya me había levantado de la silla en la que me encontraba, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación…

-Sakura… ¿Quién es Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke? – ¿como supo de el? - ¿Cómo es qué…?

-Tu madre me conto algunas cosas de tu estadía allá, y… también lo mencionas en sueño.

-Pues…

-Tranquila, si no quieres decirme, esta bien, respeto eso… pero ten en mente algo, la vida no es como los cuentos que te leía de pequeña, la vida puede ser dura… pero también puede ser buena, la vida te da buenos momentos y malos… pero son esos buenos momentos los que debes apreciar, y olvidar todo aquello que te haga mal, y junto con esos momentos maravillosos, también debes conservar a las personas que hicieron de el algo bueno…

-Ve al grano…

-Sakura ¿estás segura de la decisión que tomaste?

-Ya te lo dije, me quedare aquí… contigo, en vista de que no puedes estar ni una semana solo.

-Y ¿que hay de tus amigos en konoha?... además tu madre me dijo que cantabas en una banda – ¿desde cuando mi madre sabia tanto?

-Estaré bien… después arreglare eso…

-Y con respecto a tus sueños… creo que debes superar lo de Tsukasa, no te hace bien recordar eso, si esa persona… ehm… Sasuke, es tan importante que se te hace necesario estar con el, creo que debes hacer lo que dicten tus instintos.

-Mis instintos dicen que te están dando demasiados calmantes y/o drogas medicinales, ya regreso.

Si mi padre tenía razón…. Necesitaba mas a Sasuke de lo que pensé, en estos momentos ya no debe querer ni verme después de haberme ido de esa manera, y más cuando no pretendo regresar. Pero lo quería tanto, quería tanto estar con el, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería que estuviese a mi lado… pero no es así, el no vendrá, y yo ya no lo veré mas.

-Sasuke tonto – ya había empezado a llorar por el por enésima vez en esta semana.

-¿Ahora que hice?

No podía ser verdad, estaba alucinando, el no…

-¿Sakura?

-Sasu… ke…

-Sabes, tus lagunas mentales son más largas ahora – estaba justo delante de mí, con una cara de fastidio y enojo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Qué?...tu

-¿Qué hago aquí? Esa pregunta va para ti – ahora si se le notaba el enojo.

-Sasuke yo…

-Se lo que sucedió, pero por lo menos pudiste haberme llamado o algo, por lo menos para saber que estabas bien… - ahora estaba un poco mas calmado.

-Lo siento – una mirada serena en sus ojos negros me quebró por completo, se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente, no sin antes colocar la bandeja con comida que llevaba en una mesa al lado de nosotros. Sus brazos eran tan cálidos, de nuevo esa tranquilidad, ese sentimiento de seguridad me invadió.

-Tonta… por lo menos un mensaje – me susurró.

-Lo siento

-Deja de disculparte por todo – dijo con fastidio, me alejo un poco sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos, lo suficiente para juntar nuestras frentes.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre?

-Bien, ya esta mejor… desesperado por irse

-¿Y cuando volverás?

Esa pregunta… esas palabras, debía decirle la verdad.

-Sasuke yo…

-Volverás ¿cierto?

No podía decirlo, no me salían las palabras… un movimiento de mi cabeza negando cualquier esperanza de irme junto a el hicieron que me soltara de repente.

-Te quedaras…

-Oh, Sakura… ahí estas, empezaba a preocuparme – era mi padre, había salido de su habitación.

-Lo siento, es que…

Su mirada estaba en Sasuke, ahora debía explicarle un poco las cosas.

-¿Quién es?

-El…

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Oh, así que el es Sasuke… nunca pensé que seria un Uchiha, vaya.

-Haruno Riu, ¿no?

-Si, soy yo…

-Mi padre le manda saludos…

-Pues dale mis saludos también, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-¿conoces al padre de Sasuke? – estaba confundida, realmente no sabia que estaba pasando.

-Si, viejos compañeros… ahora por otro lado… así que es el al que nombras en sueños.

Mal papa…. Muy mal, no debiste haber dicho eso. La mirada de Sasuke ahora estaba sobre mi, no como hace un momento, sino que un poco mas divertido, sin embargo sabia que debía hablar con el, y no seria una grata conversación, _**no seria fácil decir adiós.**_

**Lo se.. me he tardado demasiado, y lo siento, la escuela me tiene mal y las cosas en mi casa no estan tan bien. Como sea, me quiero disculpar si el capitulo estacorto o no es bueno, lo he escrito exprimiendo mi cerebro a ver si le sale algo de creatividad, prometo mejorer y en lo que pueda subir doscapitulos mas (vere si mi cerebro quiere funcioner despues de la ola de examenes que me vienen) asi que espero, una vez mas, me puedan perdonar esta y el tiempo que me tardare proximamente en actualizar.**

**Fuera de eso, quizás sea desconsiderado de mi parte después de haberlos hecho esperar pero ¿me harían un favor? solo si tienen cuenta en Deviantart, mi nombre ahí es 00Lexa00 solo pido aunque sea un comentario o critica.**

_**See ya!**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE INTENTO DE FIC Y DEJAR COMENTARIO DESPUÉS DE TODO.. ¡LOS AMO!**_


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Quién es?

-El…

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Oh, así que el es Sasuke… nunca pensé que seria un Uchiha, vaya.

-Riu Haruno, ¿no?

-Si, soy yo…

-Mi padre le manda saludos…

-Pues dale mis saludos también, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-¿conoces al padre de Sasuke? – estaba confundida, realmente no sabia que estaba pasando.

-Si, viejos compañeros… ahora, por otro lado… así que es el al que nombras en sueños.

Mal papa…. Muy mal, no debiste haber dicho eso. La mirada de Sasuke ahora estaba sobre mi, no como hace un momento, sino que un poco mas divertido, sin embargo sabia que debía hablar con el, y no seria una grata conversación, no seria fácil decir adiós.

Esquive su mirada para evitar cometer otra estupidez, aparentemente aun no dejaba de sentir esas cosas por el, por lo menos ya sabia como definirlas.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la habitación, no es bueno que andes en bata por todo el hospital – le reclame mientras tomaba la bandeja con comida y lo empujaba a la habitación.

-Es mi hospital, no creo que sea malo.

-Si, como digas – era inútil discutir con el.

Luego de que mi padre comiera y se acostara a dormir tome a Sasuke – quien había estado callado observándome – para llevarlo a un balcón que se encontraba en el último piso.

El solo se dejo llevar por mi temblorosa mano… en silencio, un silencio que me estaba matando poco a poco. Solo faltaban dos horas para que anocheciera, el atardecer no se haría esperar, el sol se hundiría de nuevo… no, eso ya no pasaría, aquí no, no sin un mar que lo limpiara, no sin…

-Sasuke… - no lo miraba, ni el a mí. Ambos mirábamos la ciudad, el cielo, quizás a la nada.

-Antes de que digas algo… solo… vayamos al grano – su voz se me hacia tan pesada, algo dolorosa, y por alguna razón, sentí que las palabras que vendrían a continuación lo serian mas – Tu… no volverás a Konoha ¿cierto?

-No quería responder, tenia que hacerlo pero… simplemente no podía, no me salían las palabras, había algo que lo evitaba. Todos estos días estuve pensando en como y cuando decírselo, y ahora, ahora que debía hacerlo.

-No... Yo no voy a regresar.

Dos semanas, de nuevo me encontraba sola. Bueno en realidad no lo estaba, pero así me sentía. Ya habíamos regresado a casa, mi vieja habitación se encontraba tal y como la había dejado a excepción de algunos platos de comida y ropa tirada en todas partes. Definitivamente no hay nada bueno que pueda decir hasta ahora, mi lectura se concentraba en un nuevo libro, nada tétrico. Había despertado hace poco, aun no quería salir de la habitación así que ni siquiera me levante de la cama. Me había quedado dormida con el Ipod encendido, nada buena para mi la canción con la que desperté, la verdad es que todo me lo recordaba.

Desde que nos despedimos no dejaba de pensar en el, mi vida era como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Era esto lo que quería evitar, depresión, nada bueno podía salir de ese encuentro en Konoha, nada. Se supone que no me llevaría bien con las personas, se supone que no estaría allí por mucho tiempo, bueno eso ya no era un problema, pero los sentimientos, malditos sentimientos.

Noc noc…

La puerta, la verdad no tenia ganas de levantarme… ¡no quería! Solo quería dormir y dormir hasta despertar en un mundo mejor.

-Pase…

-Sakura hija, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? Que haces en la cama aun…

-Papa… no tengo ganas de levantarme hoy… lo siento

-Sakura, ayer me dijiste lo mismo, y el día anterior, y… de hecho desde que salí del hospital no has si quiera pisado el exterior, si es porque crees que algo me sucederá: no te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Si claro, no puedo ni dejarte una semana. Fuera de eso, ese no es el problema.

-Entonces… ¿no te preocupaba que algo me sucediera?

-No… eso no tiene que ver con mi repentina aversión hacia el mundo fuer de mi habitación.

-Entonces… ¿no?

-Pa… ya estas grandecito ¿no? Creo que puedes cuidarte solo.

-Como sea… hay alguien en el teléfono, un-chi-co y pregunta por TI

-¿por mi?

-Si, un-chi-co

-No lo digas de ese modo, no tiene nada de malo que me llamen.

-Por supuesto que no, el problema es que es un-chi-co y aparenta ser mayor…

-¡papa!

-Ya ve… es de Konoha

-De…

Konoha… ¿será…? No, no creo, eso…. Por mas que lo negara quería que fuese el, escuchar su voz, aunque solo fuese por teléfono, ¿me seguirá queriendo? ¿Seguiría pensando en mí? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Salí "caminado" al pasillo, tome el teléfono que se encontraba descolgado e la pequeña mes y trate de contener la emoción para empezar a hablar sin parecer desesperada.

-¿hola?

-Sakura... ¿Cómo estas? ¿me extrañaste?

-¿Itachi?

-Sip... ¿esperabas que fuese…?

-¡Ni lo menciones!

-Ok ok… pero dime, ¿así era?

-No tiene nada de malo

-Sakura… Sakura… ¿sabias que la lengua es castigo del cuerpo?

-Creo que ya estoy teniendo mi castigo…

-Wow... así que la chica que prometió no enamorarse se enamoro de su vecino, lastima que del vecino equivocado…

-¿Que? ¿de que hablas? Como sea... ¿para que me llamas? Y.. ¿Cómo obtuviste mi numero?

-Oh... sin tan solo mi hermanito supiera que tengo tu número, o peor, que te estoy llamando… creo que mejor lo guardamos en secreto.

-Itachi…

-Ya, quería hablar contigo sobre el, sobre la banda… ¡sobre la banda mujer!

-No grites, te puedo escuchar, y… lo siento ¿si?... no sabía que algo como esto sucedería.

-Sakura... hiciste un trato con un Uchiha, no creas que saldrás de él tan fácil.

-No hice ningún trato.

-Pues... supongamos que si…

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Shhhh... le quitas el drama al asunto.

-¡Itachi!

-Ahora tu estas gritando…

-Estoy a punto de colgar, de verdad…

-Entonces ¿es todo? ¿no más banda para Sakura? ¿No participación en la batalla de bandas?

-Itachi yo…

-¡claro que si! – era la voz de mi padre... ¿e-era la voz de mi padre? ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Papa?

-Hola que tal… ehm… ¿Itachi cierto?

-Si…

-Yo soy el padre de Sakura, encantado.

-¿Papa estabas escuchándolo todo por el otro teléfono? ¿desde cuando no tengo privacidad?

-Entonces mi hija esta en un banda… eso es genial, es decir, ella tiene una voz hermosa..

-¡papa!

-Si lo se… además es muy inteligente y bonita…

-Lo se... ¿no es adorable mi hija?

-Itachi, por tu bien no respondas – le advertí.

-Lo es lo es… - respondió con voz divertida a pesar de todo - ¿Entonces podrá regresar a Konoha?

-¡Claro que si! – respondió inmediatamente mi padre.

-Papa… ni tú, ni Itachi pueden decidir eso.

-Oh pero es que no te lo había dicho… hoy en la noche viajaremos a Konoha hija mía.

-¿Qué?... ¿po-por que?

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, y quería que lo pasaras con tu madre que había estado muy emocionada porque te habías ido a vivir con ella… no me pareció justo quitarle ese derecho, y tu deber es ir a verla.

-Entonces perfecto – volvió a hablar Itachi – regresaras a Konoha y habrá una fiesta sorpresa.

-Itachi… ya no es sorpresa si me lo dices.

-¿quien dijo que la sorpresa era para ti?

-Yo ya no entiendo… - hablo i padre – así que seguiré en lo mío. Colgó.

-Itachi… yo… yo no si puedo verlo de nuevo… no… - La verdad, no creía poder soportarlo, mi corazón no lo haría, y menos si tendría que volver a despedirme…

-Tranquila… todo estará bien, confía en Itachi

-¿Recuerdas esa voz que suelo ignorar? Creo que debo escucharla cuando me dice que no confié en Itachi…

-¿Por qué demonios tu padre piensa que eres adorable?

-Cosa de padres…

-Entonces te veré mañana en la mañana…

-¿Crees que el quiera verme?

-Sakura no soy tu amigo gay al que le puedes preguntar esas cosas sin esperar una vaga respuesta de lo que menos quieres oír… ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Si… entonces te veré mañana

-Hasta mañana…

Colgué el teléfono, uno de esos suspiros melancólicos no se hizo esperar, sin duda Itachi era una de esas personas que son de ayuda al hablar con ellas, debería llamarlo mas seguido. Ahora, el asunto era volver a ese pueblo, dar unas cuantas explicaciones de mi ausencia repentina y disculparme un par de veces con los chicos de The Reckless, saludar a mi madre y…. verlo, una vez más.

Se supone que partiríamos en la noche, luego de reprender a mi padre por no habérmelo dicho y por haber estado espiándome desde el teléfono de la cocina me fui a mi habitación, debía empacar unas cuantas cosas, menos que la vez anterior, la mayoría de mis pertenencias s encontraban en Konoha, en "esa" habitación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas pasaron en esa habitación, no, en ese pueblo, como para los pocos días en los que estuve allí. Nada normal diría yo.

Empecé a mientras cosas descuidadamente en la maleta, y entre las idas y vueltas me encontré con mi guitarra, mi vieja y algo malograda guitarra, herencia de mi padre, ¡pero como quería a esa cosa!

Por recordar viejos tiempos, la tome, deslice la correa sobre mi cabeza para dejarla caer en mi hombro. Tome algo de aire y me senté en la cama…

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I was content_

_With loneliness_

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing it._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it._

Un largo viaje me esperaba, quizás este seria el mejor, o el peor cumpleaños de todos…

**Lose.. no ha de ser muy interesante este capitulo, pero lo he subido porque la conciencia no me deja, así que espero me perdonen, prometo mejorar y subir cuando la escuela me lo permita, ya falta poco saldré el 23 ¡Si!**

**hasta el proximo capitulo, los quiero.**

** -L**


	15. Chapter 15

Dos horas en un avión. Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando por el taxi que nos iba a buscar, eso significaba que dentro de más o menos en unos 30 minutos estaría en casa de mi madre. Mi padre se quedaría en un hotel porque por más que fuese mi cumpleaños no creía poder soportar la idea de estar junto a ella toda una noche.

Yo pensaba en todo, nunca había sido una chica totalmente fatalista pero en este momento era lo único para lo que era buena. Mi cabeza estaba ocupada por pensamientos terribles de Sasuke con Karin y… Sasuke odiándome, y con Karin.

-Sakura, ¿no te parece que hace un bonito día?

-Si… el clima es asombroso papá…

-¿De verdad?

-Si, el sol esta radiante y…

-SAKURA HARUNO

-¿Qu-que? – Deje de mirar a la nada y volteé la cabeza hacia su rostro.

-Ni siquiera hay sol, el clima esta terrible… cosa que es rara en este lugar.

-Mire enseguida al cielo, era cierto. Yo no solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, estaba inconsciente… en un estado zombie o algo parecido.

-¿estás bien?

-Si… solo algo distraída.

-¿Segura?

-¿Si te digo que "no" entonces podremos regresar a casa?

-No… - Suspire ante esa respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Hace tiempo que no ves a tu mujer.

-No es mi mujer, tu madre es un ser totalmente libre y pues… no me importaría verla, tenemos una hija en común, es inevitable que suceda.

-Es por eso que te irás a un hotel…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro.

El taxi llegó, y luego de minutos bien contados mentalmente llegue a casa de mi madre. Entre como si fuese atraída por una fuerza magnética – Rápidamente – y mire a mi madre sentada en el mesón de la cocina.

-Madre – levante mi mane un poco en un intento de saludo.

-Sakura hija – se levantó y me abrazo eufóricamente – feliz cumpleaños.

-Shhhhh… que no te escuchen en el resto del pueblo.

-No me importaría – se alejo y corrió hacia la sala, en el camino le dio una pequeña bienvenida a mi padre y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la mesa en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué haces? – la seguí hasta el lugar.

-Sakura ten, lo vas a necesitar.

-¿Qué cosa? – mire una pequeña caja que sostenía en sus delicadas manos similares a porcelana.

-Ábrela – insistió ella. Parecía una niña pequeña, observándome, atenta a la expresión de mi rostro.

Abría la pequeña caja deseando que no fuesen un par de aretes o algo que mortificara mi sencillo estilo de vida sin ninguna preocupación por mi apariencia y dentro había un manojo de dos llaves… llaves de un auto.

-¿es… es enserio?

-Está en la cochera – mire a mi padre aun dubitativa.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

Salí hacia la cochera y ahí estaba, un hermoso Z06 color negro.

-No lo puedo creer

-Tuve que preguntarle a tu padre si había notado tu interés en algún auto en particular y pues…

-Le hable de tus extraños gustos masculinos en autos… extraaaaañooooss.

-Padre, madre… gracias – los abrase a ambos, no sé si el contacto los incomodaría pero no me importo mucho. En mucho tiempo no habíamos estado así. Los estaba abrazando a ambos… al mismo tiempo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, aun no te he dado mi regalo – agrego mi padre.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? – me emocione aun mas.

-Por supuesto, mi regalo tiene un significado más profundo.

-Y con eso quieres decir que es más pequeño – realmente no me importaba, pero un comentario como ese haría que no notaran tanto mi cambio de personalidad de resentida amante del sarcasmo a hija adorable y sentimental.

-En fin hija malévola e interesada, ten – extendió su mano para abrir el auto, y de dentro saco un paquete… una bolsa. La tome y la abrí colocando el contenido en la mesa delgada junto a la pared.

-Es hermoso – sonreí sin verle y trate de no soltar lagrimas. Era un hermoso juego de cartas, una pluma con detalles, sobres… todo en una caja de lata cubierta por diagramas y hermosos dibujos.

La verdad, parecía un regalo para una niña… de esas que leen cuentos y están obsesionadas con las princesas y bla bla bla. Pero así era yo, la verdadera Sakura Haruno: en busca de una historia de amor, no necesariamente debe tener un final feliz. Simplemente quiero sentir algo, quiero bailar en la lluvia de nuevo, quiero cantar en la ducha, quiero perder el sueño a causa de él, quiero…. Lo quiero a él.

De pronto mi corazón pareció detenerse ante el último pensamiento, pero el sentimiento se fue tan pronto como llego.

-Sakura es hora de que te vayas – dijo mi madre.

-Ah… - No pude hacer ningún comentario ¿me estaba corriendo?

-No pienses mal hija, me refiero a que llegaras tarde a cierto evento en cierto lugar.

-Tu madre tiene razón, debes ir a bañarte porque luces terrible y luego podrás salir con tu costoso auto a las peligrosas calles y…

-Padre, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande.

-Lo sé, pero eres propensa a los accidentes.

-eso no es cierto… por lo menos no mas que tu.

-Ya ya… ve.

Rápidamente estuve lista, fue cuestión de ducharme, peinarme, vestirme y salir en mi nuevo auto. Mi padre ya se había marchado a su hotel. Y mi madre, ella estaba en su oficina haciendo… cosas del trabajo – a saber qué.

Me había llegado un texto de Itachi, luego sabría quien habría sido el ser que le dio todos mis números. El texto decía la hora y el lugar. Estaba emocionada, distraída, afligida y… muchas cosas más, mi interior era un lio pero por mi cabeza pasaba solo una pregunta, solo una persona, un nombre, un rostro… El de Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
